Fifty shades of Onyx
by CaulieBlossom
Summary: According to the testament of Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke needs to find a wife within 6 months if he wants to become the CEO of Uchiha enterprises. There is just one problem: Sasuke Uchiha doesn't believe in love. Will a pink haired woman change his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new Naruto fanfiction inspired by _Fifty Shades of Grey_ from the author E.L. James.**

**The characters of this fanfiction belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**If you want to follow me on Tumblr (I recently made an account), my name is CAurelieblossom and maybe we can talk about the new Naruto projects :D**

**Please review!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha enterprises, is a very attractive young man. His looks are indescribable beautiful: he has onyx eyes and onyx hair that is in a contrast with his pale skin. Women always fell for him, but there was one problem: he wasn't interested in love, in fact he didn't believe in love. Ant this principle leads him into a troublesome situation.

His dad, the former CEO, passed away a month ago and now Sasuke is reading the testament concerning the company. He supposes he would be the next CEO since his brother lives at the other side of the world, running a car company. That's a totally different company than the Uchiha enterprises who take care of the security of the most important buildings in Japan. It appears that Sasuke's father didn't have the same ideas as his son…

_I, Fugaku Uchiha, CEO of Uchiha enterprises declare that after my death, my youngest son Sasuke will be the next CEO under one condition: he needs to find a wife within 6 months and form a family with her. That is the only way to guarantee the Uchiha bloodline within the company. If he doesn't form a family within this period, my oldest son, Itachi Uchiha, will become the next CEO._

"What?! This can't be true."

"What's wrong, teme? Did he leave you two companies instead of one?"

"No, it's not funny dobe. He wants me to form a family within 6 months or my older brother will become the CEO."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah… There are 2 options: or my dad was insane when he was writing his testament or I am totally drunk and can't read any more. Please let it be the second option."

"Let me read it teme." Naruto reads the exact same lines Sasuke just read.

"I think you can still read perfectly, teme."

"This is just insane! Why did he have to add a condition…"

"Because he is worried his son is either gay or doesn't want to have a family."

Sasuke throws a deathful glare at Naruto

"Look, you can be mad at me, but I didn't make that testament. Besides, it's not that difficult to find you a woman within six months. You are so popular; almost every woman wants to marry you, except my woman. She is too amazing for you and too in love with me."

"I don't want to have a wife or a family…"

"Why not? Look at me, I'm happy. My wife cooks delicious food, takes care of me like my mother did, she loves me for who I am and the sex is amazing. I don't know what else I should want in my life."

"You know why, dobe: I don't believe in love."

"That is a stupid excuse. Everybody falls in love and sometimes it happens when you don't expect it. Look, I'm going to give you some advice: open up for love teme, it is the only way for you to become the CEO and maybe you will find true happiness. Believe it!"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha, but Miss Haruno is here for the interview."

"You may let her in, Vira. We will talk about this later, dobe."

When Naruto leaves the office, he comes face to face with a girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes. She smiles at him when she passes him and he turns to Sasuke, pointing at the girl in front of him and giving 2 huge thumps up in the air. Sasuke notices the girl and he is even surprised at Naruto's reaction. Normally, they have a different taste when it comes to women, but this time they both approve her looks. She has long pink hair, slightly curled. When the light hits her green eyes, they are sparkling like magic. Her tight jeans show off her long and beautiful legs while a grey blouse with a V shape shows a bit of her breasts. She has probably a C-cup. While Sasuke is admiring the beauty of Miss Haruno, she greets him extending her hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, I am Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke looks at the hand she is extending. Her hand looks so soft, so sweet, he wants to… What is he thinking, he is at work and he doesn't know this girl. To keep the furthering thoughts of her hand out of his mind, he shakes her hand really quick while saying.

"Miss Haruno, nice to meet you." ( he smiles flirtatious at her)


	2. Chapter 2

SAKURA'S POV

Are my hands sweaty or do they look weird? He barely touched them. Maybe he has fear of stains. However, I have the urge to touch him. He is so perfect, a real man with very daunting eyes…

"Miss Haruno, please take a seat."

I wake up from my thoughts when I go to the chair next to his chair. Great, now can I admire this man from a short distance. He is so attractive because of his eyes, his hair and then his suit: he wears a dark blue suit with a grey shirt.

"I suppose you have prepared some questions."

Shit. He must have seen me inspecting him all over. Focus on the job, Haruno; he isn't a man who wants a girl like you. He is from a different class… Now try to find your voice and let's begin.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha. I have some questions." I put my recorder on the table and press on the button 'play'. Ok, everything is going fine, just don't be too nervous.

"Who was the founder of the Uchiha enterprises?"

"My grandfather founded this enterprise in 1950. After he died, my dad succeeded him in 1995. Now, twenty years later I may become the new CEO."

"I'm really sorry about your loss, Mr. Uchiha."

He nods.

Well done Haruno, don't get too emotional or too familiar with him. Stay professional; he is just a man like any others that you have interviewed. Come on girl, focus!

"Do you love your job? I mean did you enter this company because of your bloodline or because of your interest?"

"Both. Of course my father always wanted that one of his sons would become his successor and since my brother decided to live in another country and run his own business, I was the only candidate left. But I must add that I do love my job. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, please."

"I like to have control over everything and I want to make sure that everything I possess is safe."

The way he just said those words with a serious tone makes me nervous. Ok, next question Haruno.

"Do you have any hobbies?" I mutter.

"I do, Miss Haruno, but I don't know if I would tell you."

"Why? Are they too dangerous?" Oops, why did I open my mouth so quickly? I shouldn't have asked this question.

"No, they are not dangerous but I don't know if you could handle the information." (he smirks flirtatiously)

Right…He isn't only attractive, his smirk is just RROOAAR. Oh come on Haruno don't be intimidated by him. He is just a person… Keep repeating that and maybe at the end of the month I will believe it …

"Tell me something about you, Miss Haruno. I would like to hear your story."

I quickly look up from my paper right into his eyes. Oh, those eyes are so beautiful and yet they have something dangerous.

"How long have you been working in the _Japan journal_?"

Because I was intimidated by his eyes, I didn't hear the question.

"U-Um, excuse me I didn't ..."

"I asked, how long have you been working in the _Japan journal_?"

He must have noticed I was daydreaming… Fantastic, Haruno. What must he be thinking of you… ? Just answer the question and you can think about the consequences after the interview.

"Well, I'm not working at the _Japan journal _yet. I just got graduated from the university and this week is my test week to see if I fit in the company."

"Hn. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I think I didn't hear his question correctly. Did he just ask if I have a boyfriend? Or is the person of my fantasy asking me this? What should I answer? The truth? Don't be afraid; just tell him that you never had a boyfriend. No, that is too much information…

"No, I don't have a boyfriend currently, Mr. Uchiha."

"And you are not dating anyone either?" (He smirks while asking that question)

If it wasn't clear that I was nervous by his first personal question, than it must be obvious now that I am nervous and uncomfortable by this kind of questions.

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"Good."

Wait, good? What is that supposed to mean? I don't have time to ask him about his reaction, because one of his secretaries informs him that his next appointment is waiting outside the office.

"I'm sorry that we can't finish this interview but the next appointment is really important for this company. But don't worry, I know everything I need to know and we will finish this soon." (He smiles flirtatiously)

I stand up from my seat, relieved that the tension will be gone soon. This was one of the most uncomfortable and informal interviews I have ever done. He walks with me to the door, putting his hand on the end of my back. Oh, please don't touch me there! But it's too late, the butterflies are already in my stomach and the tension just increased by his touching. I turn around slightly, so that I can look him right in his eyes.

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn. I see you later, Miss Haruno." He says while shaking my hand quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is chapter three of _Fifty shades of Onyx_. I want to thank these who follow this fanfiction, have put it in their list of favorites and those who have reviewed. It really makes me happy to know that people enjoy reading it. That just gives me the courage to continue the story.**

* * *

"Teme, how did the interview go yesterday?"

"Dobe, don't you know how to knock on the door?!"

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke sighs. Sometimes, his best friend can act so stupid but hey isn't that's way Naruto is his best friend. They always have fun together, act stupid together but they also support each other at any time.

"Are you going to answer my question or not teme?"

"She had some questions and I answered them." (He smirks)

"I know that smirk. Bastard, what did you do to the girl?"

"I just asked her a few questions too about her love life." (He smiles thinking about her answers.)

"You did what? Why did you do that? Maybe she is scared now."

"Because I want to know if there is anybody in the way who can block my plans. Besides if she would be scared by my questions, then she definitely can't become my wife. There are more scary aspects in my live than asking personal questions."(He smirks when he thinks about his hobby)

"Teme, you can't be serious! She looks too innocent for your dominant-submissive plays."

"What now, dobe?" He hissed. "Yesterday you were giving her two thumps up and now you are protecting her. Did you really think that I would give up this life I've been leading for 5 years? "

"Yes, of course bastard. When you have a wife, you need to treat her well."

He smirks while saying: "Believe me dobe, I will treat her VERY well. Look, I won't do anything to her without her permission, but like you need love in your life, I need lust and especially pleasure to satisfy it. That is who I am."

"Ok, teme. Do whatever you want… When will you see her again?"

"Well, since I have no appointments after 4 o'clock, I think I will pay her a visit." He smirks.

"You saw her yesterday and today you want to see her again?! You really like her, don't you?"

"What if I do…"

AT THE OFFICE OF _JAPAN JOURNAL_

"Sakura, I want that article about Mr. Uchiha tomorrow, at last."

"Ok, Mr. Hatake. I will write it immediately."

God, why is my boss so … so what? I can't even find a word to describe his attitude. Even bossy can't explain it well enough. Ever since I was 16 years old, I dreamed of a job at the _Japan journal_. Now 6 years later, I'm where I want to be but I can't stop complaining about my boss… He still treats me like a student and even though this is a test week, he could be a little nicer and have more confident in me. Well, I will not gain his confidence when I hand in the results of the interview tomorrow… I only asked like 2 questions that are useful for the article, the rest were personal questions and I definitely can't put these in the article. I put my elbows on my desk; run my fingers through my hair thinking about what I should do now. I can't lie about the interview… Sometimes life is really difficult… Suddenly, I feel a hand at the end of my back and one on my left arm.

"Are you feeling well, miss Haruno?"

That voice… I recognize it. Oh please, don't tell me he is the one seeing me in this pathetic position. There is one way to find out, girl: just look up and discover who the person is next to you. I look up and my eyes are caught immediately by the onyx eyes. It is HIM…

"Mr. Uchiha." I stutter. I stand up to greet him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm visiting a friend of mine, if I have your permission?" (He teases). Well done, Haruno. That was just the perfect question to welcome him in the _Japan journal_.

"Of course, I didn't mean it that way…"

"Hn."

He turns around and goes to the office of my boss. No way, he is a friend of my boss? Fantastic, everything goes wrong since yesterday. He will complain about my attitude, I will lose my job and … No, I have two options: or I cry like a baby and walk out of this office searching for a new job OR I can try to write the article, proving that I'm good at this so that the opinion of Mr. Hatake's friend doesn't have an influence on my test week. Besides, I didn't say something wrong, I was just curious about his presence here. I sit back down on my chair, wrought up by my courage and ready to deal with the article. I put my in-ear headphones on to hear the interview. God, his voice is even sexier on the recorder than in real life. When I hear the interview for the second time in a row, I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. I look up and again I'm surprised by Mr. Uchiha. After I push on the button 'pause', I put my in-ear headphones of. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Miss Haruno, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

Wait, what?! At this moment, I wish my brain had a pause button too… I'm glad I'm sitting on a chair so that I can't faint. This is such an unexpected question, but after all with Mr. Uchiha you never know what is coming out of his mouth. Even though I only met him yesterday, he has some kind of effect on me and he knows how to surprise me…

"U-Um, I really want to Mr. Uchiha. But I have to work until 6 o'clock."

"I thought you would give me that answer so I asked Kakashi to let you go for today." I must be looking shocked since he decides to explain everything.

"We can talk more about the interview during dinner. So what do you say?"

" U-Um. I'm a bit surprised by this."

"You already have plans for tonight?" ( He asks interested)

"No, not at all."

"Then why won't you say yes?"

Because you are so intimidating. Every time, I'm around you I am so nervous and there is a kind of tension between us that I can't describe.

"Ok." I mutter.

"Good. Than shall we go?"

"Yes, I just want to grab my purse." I turn around in my chair to take my purse out of the drawer. When I turn back to him, I see that he is extending his hand out to me. I nervously put my hand in his and stand up. I could feel all the eyes of my colleagues when we leave the office hand in hand. This is going to be a long night…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Since yesterday, I have more followers and more reviews so I also want to thank those people! I hope you are ready for chapter 4 because from this chapter on there will be more tension and some SasuSaku.**

**Please review and let me know if the story is good.**

* * *

He guides me out of the office to the parking lot. I turn to him, trying to free my hand out of his grasp: "U-um, my car is right there." I point at a space at the back of the parking lot, intending to go to my car. "You don't need your car, I shall drive. Besides you don't know where we are going to eat." Instead of taking my hand in his again, he puts it at the end of back, pushing me forward to his car which seems to be a black Maserati GranTurismo. Whoa, that car looks amazing and so expensive. I really do not want to know the price of it.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

"She?"

"Yes, my car."

"Oh! Right!" I didn't know he considers his car as a female. "Yes, she is." He smiles at my stunned reaction and opens the passenger's door for me. When I climb in the car, he hovers over me to put my seatbelt on. Does he really think I can't do that myself? I am not a little kid any more. I soon forget my anger when I feel that his body is so close to mine. I can even smell his perfume. Whoa, he smells deliciously masculine. Unfortunately I can't enjoy his smell and presence long enough when he closes my door and goes to the other side of the car. He climbs in the car, puts on his own seatbelt and drives out of the parking lot. The first 10 minutes of the ride, there is a silence in the car which makes the yet uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable. So I decide to start a conversation.

"Where are we going to eat, Mr. Uchiha?" He turns his head to me for a few seconds and smiles. Did I say something funny or do I have something on my face?

"You'll see. But please call me Sasuke. We are not at work right now." I nod but we don't speak for the rest of the drive.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive at another parking lot. Strange, I didn't know there was a restaurant in this building. I thought it was an apartment building for riche people. He opens my door, takes my hand and pulls me out of the car. He closes his car and puts his hand again at the end of my back while he leads me to the elevator. Every time he puts his hand at my back, I feel a certain tension boiling between us and that tension grows when we are the only two people in the elevator. He enters a code in the elevator and at that moment I know that we aren't going to a restaurant… Which restaurant would need a code to have access to it? He turns around to me, his eyes darkening when he sees me standing in a corner. Did I mention that there is always a tension when he touches me at my back? Now, I can affirm that that tension has doubled and I feel like I can't think straight any more. I completely paralyze when he walks to me, puts one of his hands on my cheek, tilts my head up with his other hand so that my eyes could meet his. Oh boy, I'm paralyzed. I can't breathe and my heart races when his eyes go down and look at how I'm biting my lip to release some tension. His head comes closer to mine and I can feel his breathing on my skin, our mouths merely a few cm away from each other. I close my eyes because I already imagine his lips on mine…

PING

Suddenly, the doors of the elevator open and he releases me. I'm kind of disappointed at his reaction but I don't have much time to think about what happened in the elevator since he takes my hand and leads me into his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Today I upload another chapter because the previous chapter is really short. I also want to thank the reviewer who noticed that I forgot to mention the age of Sasuke.**

**Sasuke= 25 years old**

**Sakura= 22 years old**

**Thank you all who have been supporting this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

When we walk out of the elevator, I see a woman standing at the kitchen table. She has long blond hair, tied up into a bun and I wonder if she is his wife. Wait his wife? I didn't know he has a wife or a girlfriend… A fear grips my heart, my stomach shrinks… She sees Mr. Uchiha and immediately heads over to him to greet him. Please, don't kiss or hug him in front me!

"Mr. Uchiha."

"Isabella, I want you to meet Miss Sakura Haruno. She will be eating dinner with me tonight."

She turns her head to me and greets me. I look confused at Mr. Uchiha. Is she his wife or not? He certainly doesn't treat her like a wife…

He sees the confusion in my eyes and tells me that she is the housekeeper. Pfew! Because of my thoughts about the housekeeper, I didn't see how beautiful his apartment is. He lives in the penthouse which has a 200° over Tokyo. No words can describe the panorama, but then I wonder why we are eating at his apartment.

"Isabella really can cook delicious food." He teases me.

"No, I mean why aren't we eating at a restaurant? I barely know you and here I am in your apartment."

He smirks. "Are you afraid of me, Sakura? Because I know you feel nervous when I'm around you. Your breathing increases, your legs start to tremble every time I am near you. Am I right?" Fantastic, even after only 2 days he already has discovered my body reactions at his presence.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Uch- I mean, Sasuke. But I do find you intimidating." He smiles at my responses, like his ego is flattered. He comes near me and puts his hands on my shoulders, slightly massaging them.

"I'm glad that you find me intimidating, but please relax Sakura." You just discovered my body language at your actions and now you think I will relax while you are not only touching my shoulders but even massage them… Hello, where is the logic?

"Let's talk about the interview, shall we?" I nod. I'm glad he changes the subject. He stops massaging my shoulders and leads me to the couch in the sitting area.

"What do you want to drink? The dinner is ready in about 30 minutes so we have plenty of time to enjoy an aperitif. I have wine, beer, …"

"Wine is good. Thank you."

"Ok. White, red or rosé?"

"I'll take whatever you want." He smirks "Good, then it will be red wine." He goes to the kitchen, takes two wine glasses out of a kitchen cabinet and takes a bottle of red wine out of his little wine rack. He sits next to me, uncorking the wine bottle and handing me one of the wine glasses.

"So, do you have some questions for the article?"

"Yes, of course." I put my glass on the table and take my paper and my recorder out of my purse. I put on the button 'play' and the interview can start.

"Uchiha enterprises has 800 employees. How do you keep them satisfied?"

"I'm glad you're asking this question, Miss Haruno. It's true that we have a lot of employees and since the beginning of Uchiha enterprises there was one particular rule concerning the employees: you always have to help them and solve their problems immediately. Employees are the center of an enterprise. When they don't feel alright, they don't do their job well enough and that can lead into bankruptcy."

"How do you help them solve their problems?"

"We hire a few psychologists. The employees can always go and talk to them without paying a penny. The Uchiha's of our company always believed that the health and wellbeing of the employees is part of the responsibility of the CEO. As a result, every three months the employees have an appointment with these people and there they can talk about everything, even about their personal problems."

"Safety is really important for you." He chuckles "THAT is the purpose of Uchiha enterprises. We don't only want to keep the companies safe but also the people within the companies."

"When did you begin to work in the Uchiha enterprises?"

"3 years ago when I graduated from the university."

"What did you study at the university?"

"I studied economics."

"Why? I mean why did you study economics when you were sure you would have a job within your family's company?"

"Well, Sakura, running a company isn't that easy. At the end of the month, you still have to make sure that your company is healthy, that your expenditures are less than your incomes… As CEO, you have to keep a good eye on those things, especially during an economic crisis."

"So you have been working at the Uchiha enterprises for 3 years. Are you ready to become the CEO?"

"I knew from when I was a kid that I would become my father's successor so I have prepared myself for this position and I can assure you that no matter what my age is, I am more than ready to be the next CEO." I nod. He certainly does know what he is talking about and he really is intrigued by his family's company.

"I think you have enough information for the article. Now you know a bit more about my life, so will you enlighten me about your life, Sakura?" He takes a sip from his wine and looks at me, waiting for me to tell something but I don't know what…

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm born in Kumamoto, but when I was 12 years old, my parents decided to move to Tokyo."

"Do you still live with your parents?"

"No, I rent an apartment with two friends." He nods. I see his mouth moving, ready to ask another question, but his housekeeper announces that dinner is ready.

During dinner, we talk about our future perspectives and our dreams. He really loves his job; he wants to possess more companies so that he can protect them all. He really is a possessive man. I wonder if he is like that too in his personal life when he has a girlfriend or a wife… Neither of us talks about what happened in the elevator. On one hand I feel relieved because I don't know what I could say about it, on the other hand it makes me sad that he pretends that nothing happened. I mean, nothing did happen unfortunately but I just hoped he felt the same tension as I felt. After dinner, he takes me home in his car. During the ride we don't talk; I think he is a man who likes to have some silent moments in his life. He stops the car at the front of my apartment. I turn around and thank him for the dinner and the ride. When I want to climb out of the car, he grabs my arm.

"I really enjoy your company, Sakura. We should see each other more often." I hold my breath, not knowing what to answer. He wants to see me more… Did god hear my prayer last night? He puts one of his hands on my cheek and runs his thumb across my lower lip. "You know, it really turns me on when you bite your lip, Sakura. It makes me want to kiss you and bite it myself." Because of all the tension between us, I suddenly feel very brave. "Then what are you waiting for, Sasuke?" Before I have the possibility to think about what I have said, his lips are planted on mine. He kisses me slowly and gently, while one of his hands holds me at my waist and the other hand grabs my hair. Oh boy, he really knows how to kiss. He slowly sucks at my bottom lip, making my mouth open and let his tongue enter my mouth. I moan into his mouth, while his tongue explores my mouth and fights with my mouth for the domination. He groans erotically when I bite his tongue and kisses me even deeper and demanding than before. After a couple of minutes, we pull apart because we are out of breath. Holy cow… That was amazing. I'm glad it's dark in the car so that he can't see that I look flushed. One of his hands is still at my waist while the other is cupping my cheek.

"I've put my phone number in your mobile while you were at the restroom. I hope we will see each other soon, Sakura." He gives me a last little peck on my lips and I climb out of the car, a bit feeling paralyzed. It really is hard to stand on my feet after what I have experienced in the car.

"Sasuke, thank you for this evening." I close the door of the car, go to the apartment door, open it and go straight to my bathroom to check on my lips. They look swollen so what happened in the car isn't a dream. I happily jump on my bed and fantasize about the evening. God, I know about who I will be dreaming tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to chapter 6 of _Fifty shades of Onyx_. I would like to thank the reviewers who made me notice my mistake: I said Mr. Grey in stead of Mr. Uchiha. Well what can I say? When I think about 50 shades and domination, that name just appears in my head without me noticing it. Does anyone have the same problem? So thank you for these reviews, that really helps me to explain the little holes of the story.**

**Keep reviewing! And thank you!**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning, I check my mobile to see how late it is. It's 7:30 AM. Great, my alarm clock goes off within 10 minutes; I can better get up now that I'm awake. After checking the hour, I see that there is an unread message on the screen. I wonder who would send me a message in the morning, but I have a feeling I know who. PLEASE, let it be him. I open the message and notice that indeed it is from Sasuke. YES, my inner self is jumping on the bed, raving about the fact that he is the sender. But I don't want to read the message immediately. Don't get me wrong, I REALLY want to read it, but at the same time I feel nervous and after I have read the message, I would have to wait for another message of him so now that I have one I just want to feel happy for a little longer. Do you understand that feeling? It is really hard to explain. After 5 minutes of thinking about what would be in the message, I decide to read it because I'm just too excited.

_Good morning, Sakura. I hope you slept well this night. I just want to inform you that one of my drivers is taking you to your work since your car is still at the parking lot. He will pick you up at 8:45 AM. Have a nice day at work. _

_Sasuke _

OMG, I totally forgot about my car but hey after what happened last night, I really had to think about other things than my car… It's so sweet of him that he thinks of me, even though he isn't my boyfriend… yet. I smile at the thought of having him as my boyfriend, but I don't want to get too many hopes and decide to answer his message.

_Good morning, Sasuke. I indeed slept and even dreamed well __ I would like to thank you for lending me one of your drivers, but hey you were the one who wanted to drive yesterday so my transport today is actually a part of your responsibility too. I hope you have a nice day at work too and that you can practice your responsibility. _

_Sakura_

_PS: Maybe I will write some good things about you in the article._

Hm, I like teasing him but I hope that he doesn't mind that and get mad at me. You know, some people don't have enough humor in their life to appreciate it. GRROOAARR, oh oh my stomach is hungry. I go to the kitchen and see one of my friends kissing her boyfriend at the kitchen counter. In the past, I would say 'eww' and disgust how they kiss in our kitchen but now I think it's cute and I can't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Sakura?"

"I just think you are cute together, Ino. Can't a friend be happy for you?"

Ino inspects me and notices that something happened.

"Sai, honey, would you like to go to our room. I need to have a little chat with my best friend?"

"Sure, babe." He gives her a little peck on the lips, squeezes her behind lightly and leaves the kitchen, nodding when he passes me.

"So what happened last night? You weren't home for dinner?" She points at a chair to sit next to her.

"I was having dinner with someone else." I admit. I really don't know if I should tell her that it was with Sasuke Uchiha, since she really can't shut her mouth. If you tell her a secret, you can be 100% sure that the next day the whole street knows about it and the next day another street until whole the village knows.

"Really, with who?"

"I can't tell you yet."

She lifts her eyebrows, making me want to explain my abstinence.

"We just met two days ago so I don't want to talk about it yet. But if we would become an item, you would be the first one to know." I know how I can make Ino happy.

"Ok. But I just want to know how he looks. Is he attractive?"

"Oh yes! Even a Greek god isn't as hot as he is."

"Now I really want to know more Sakura."

"Sorry, Ino. You will have to wait, but I will tell that he is a good kisser too."

I know how to tease her, so I decide to go back to my room. When I stand up, she tries to grab my arm but I run to my room. Sometimes she really is too slow.

"No, Sakura. You can't leave me hanging with this kind of information!"

"I'm really sorry Ino but I really need to get ready for work."

I hear the sound of her footsteps fading when she goes back to the kitchen. I really want to talk about it with my best friend but yet there is not much to talk about. I mean we only had dinner together last night and we kissed in the car. Those few things won't satisfy the Ino Inquisition. I laugh at that idea: the Ino Inquisition. She really knows how to get information out of people, that's why she is born to be a journalist. When I check on my phone I see another unread message

_Sakura, you don't have to rave about me but I will appreciate it if you only talk about my good qualities, like maybe kissing? I hope to see you soon so that we can do that all over again._

_Sasuke_

He really knows how to make a girl blush. WOW, he wants to kiss me again?! TCHAKA! Regarding the message, he likes to tease too but I shall show him that I'm an even better teaser.

_Sasuke,_

_I will not talk about your kissing qualities. I don't think your lips could handle the pressure when almost every woman in town wants to kiss them as well. Sometimes women want to make sure that what they say about kissing qualities is the truth. You can consider me as the guard of your lips so you really should thank me for it._

_Sakura _

After sending this message, I go to the bathroom and take a shower. After putting on my clothes I head to the front door, because it's already 8:45 AM and I don't want to let the driver wait, that won't make a good impression.

After I arrive at work, I want to begin with the article. One hour later, the article is ready to be published but first I need the approval of my boss so I go to his office. I knock on the door and wait for his answer.

"Come in."

"Mr. Hatake, I want to give you the article about Sas-… Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you, Miss Haruno. I will read it immediately and if it's good, I will send it to the anchor man."

I nod and leave the office. The day passes by and at 6 o'clock I leave the office, heading home. I'm a little disappointed that I won't have dinner tonight with Sasuke, but maybe I will see him soon? Right? I mean he had fun too last night. When I enter my car, I look at my phone and read the last message from Sasuke.

_Sakura, I do want to thank you for being the guard of my lips. I do hope that it won't stop you to taste them sometimes, but on the other side a guard needs to know what she is protecting. :D Tonight I have a business dinner but that won't come near the pleasant dinner I had with you last night. Speaking of business, do you have any plans this Friday night? There is a benefit dinner and I would like to take you with me, if you don't mind _

_Have a good evening, _

_Sasuke_

WHOA?! He wants me to go to a benefit dinner with him?! Did I read that correctly? Does that mean that that is a real date? I panic at the thought. OMG, what do I have to wear and what do we do at a real date? I mean I barely know how to behave myself around him so how am I supposed to know how to act with him in public? Calm down, Sakura you still have two days to think about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This chapter is really long but I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review**

**WARNING: explicit sex scene**

* * *

I never thought that my life could change dramatically in one week. I met Mr. Uchiha on Monday, had dinner with him on Tuesday and today we are going to a benefit dinner. I'm glad Mr. Hatake let me go home at 4 o'clock so that I have enough time to prepare myself. Sasuke will pick me up within only 3 hours so I have no time to loose. When I come home, Ino greets me.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I don't know, Ino. It's such a big event…"

She runs to me, gives me a big hug and reassures me. "You will be okay. I just prepared a bath for you, so if you want you can go and have a nice bath while I will lay your clothes out."

She squeezes my shoulders and I run directly to the bathroom. Hm, it smells good. She must have put some bath oils in it to relax my body and mind. I undress me quickly and step in the steaming water. A bath really can do wonders; it just relaxes my muscles and my body in general. I could lay in here for a few hours, but I don't have that much time. I step out of bath, put a towel around my body and go to my bedroom. Ino is standing there with my dress in her hands. Yesterday, she went shopping to find me a dress since I couldn't go because of my work. I must say she really picked out the most stunning dress I have ever seen: it's a long red dress that reaches my feet, it hangs on one shoulder (making me look like a Greek goddess). The back of the dress was made out of lace, which will reveal my skin a bit. Before I go to her, I pick some silky black panties out of my drawer and put them on. That would be the only thing I will be wearing under the dress since I can't wear a bra tonight.

"Come on, let me help you put this dress on." I go to her and she pulls the dress slowly over my head, rolling it down over my body. It's weird wearing no bra, but the dress is so tight that it will keep my boobs in place all night long.

When I look in the mirror, I can barely recognize me. This dress makes me look like a star, ready to walk on the red carpet.

"Ino, isn't this a bit too much?"

"No, sweetie. You are stunning." She almost cries at my sight so I turn around and take her in my arms to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Ino for being such a good friend."

"Don't make me cry harder, Sakura." She laughs. "Come on, let me do your hair and make-up."

At 6:45 PM, I am ready to go. My hair is tied up in a bun while some bangs are still around my face. I have a black eye-liner on, mascara, foundation, blush and a red lipstick. I'm curious about Sasuke's reaction. What will he think about my appearance?

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want to tell me who this mysterious guy is? You know that I will find out when he picks you up here."

"No, I want to see your face when he walks in." I smile at her.

DING DONG

"OMG, he's here."

"Don't be nervous, Sakura. You will be fine, trust me."

Ino rushes to the door to open it and find out who is my date while I wait in the living room. Can I do this? I mean, I never went to such an event… Breathe, Sakura, breathe. It's going to be fine like Ino said. But what if something bad happens… I don't have much time to think about the things that could go wrong since my date appears in the living room in a dark blue suit. Jeez, he looks so hot in his suit. Oh God, I want to thank you for bringing this sexy hot man into my life.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Haruno?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Uchiha."

He walks to me while he is inspecting me.

"You are breathtaking, Sakura."

I flush at his reaction.

"You don't look bad yourself, Sasuke." He takes my hand and leads me outside of the apartment. Before I got onto the porch, Ino whispers in my ear: "He is definitely into you. I can tell by the way he is looking at you." I smile at her and follow Sasuke to the car: a black Bentley SUV.

After a silent ride of 15 minutes, we arrive at the event. Sasuke takes my hand and looks at me straight in the eye.

"Are you ready?" He must have noticed my nervousness. He squeezes my hand and I nod.

When we walk on the red carpet there are camera flashes from everywhere, taking pictures of Mr. Uchiha and me. This is definitely new for me and it makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm just Sakura Haruno, an unknown young woman, and know I feel like I'm exposed to the whole world. Sasuke notices my unease and places one of his hands at my back, slightly rubbing it to comfort me.

During the dinner, many people came to Sasuke to talk about business. He introduced me to every one of them, making me feel important to him. The money of the benefit went to a charity that takes care of children. Wow, it is beautiful that so many people are interested in the health of children. I know that Sasuke has a good heart, but now I think he has more than just a good heart. He is a good person who wants to take care of many people. After the dinner, we go back to my apartment. When we stand at the porch, I ask him to come in and have a little drink with me.

"So, what do you want to drink?"

"A glass of water, please."

"Ok." I go to the refrigerator and take out a bottle of water. When I reach for the glasses at the kitchen cabinet, I feel a presence behind me. His hands slightly move around my waist while his head is leaning on one of my shoulders.

"I changed my mind; I don't want to drink a glass of water, Sakura." OMG, even when he whispers his voice is sexy. He takes my earlobe between his teeth while his hands start massaging my hips. I put the glasses and the bottle down on the table, afraid that I would drop them because of his actions. I turn around and kiss him fiercely on his mouth, moaning when I feel his tongue entering my mouth. My hands go to his hair, slightly tugging it and he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"The second door at the left."

"Ok."

He pulls me from the ground, never letting go of my lips and carries me to my bedroom.

When we enter my bedroom, he stops kissing me and turns me around.

"Now, let me help you to get your dress off. We don't want to ruin it."

I have a tingling sensation when his fingertips touch my bare shoulder and down at my back. He unzips the dress, letting it fall to the floor. There I stand, almost naked, only wearing my black panties. He grabs my shoulders and turns me around.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, Sakura." I blush at his compliment and because I'm standing before him with nothing covering my breasts. He kisses me, again, but this time the kiss is more dominating and fierce. I feel his hands cupping my breasts, kneading them with soft squeezes and I moan in his mouth. He smirks at my reaction and I decide that I want to tease him too so I slowly unbutton his shirt, exposing his abdomen. My breath is shallow and I can't take my eyes off his body. He is so beautiful. My blood is pumping around my body. I pull his shirt of his shoulder, letting it fall on the floor with my dress. He pushes me gently, so I fall on to the mattress. He undoes the buttons of his pants, pulling it down with his boxer. His strong erection pops out and I can't believe how big it is. I panic, is that supposed to be inside of me? He sees my reaction.

"Don't worry, I'll make you ready for it."

I flush at his comment. His hands pull my legs apart, so that he can lie between them and I could feel his erection. Desire pools in my belly by feeling his thick cock between my legs. His hands go to my pantie and pull it off my body. He kisses me while one of his hands goes to my sex and plays with my clitoris. I couldn't hold back a moan of delight. Suddenly, one of his fingers is inside me making me moan more in his mouth. This really feels good. Please, don't stop. He fingers me for a while until I'm wet enough. He takes his fingers out of me, leans down on me, put his hands on either side of my head staring in my eyes. I pull my knees up; place them around his waist to make his entrance easier. I can feel the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex and then, suddenly, he slams into me. I cry out at this sudden action and the feelings that he is awakening in me with just one thrust. He eases back and thrusts into me again and again and again. At the beginning he moves very slowly but then he decides to speed up and I moan at this action. He picks up a relentless rhythm which makes it hard for me to keep up with it. I can feel the tension building up and my body starts to quiver. One last hard thrust and I explode around him, experiencing my orgasm, screaming out his name. I feel like I'm out of this world, I can't feel anything or see anything. I'm so tired. The only thing I hear is when he finds his release, screaming my name and then he falls on top of me trying to control his breathing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Again I want to thank my followers, the reviewers and the people who have put this fanfiction in their list of favorites. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but after the last chapter I didn't know how to continue exactly since the last chapter contains such an explicit scene. People may not like to read such an explicit scene, so I will not write such a scene in every chapter BUT for the people who love reading it, DON'T WORRY, there will be enough smut in this fanfiction since it is FIFTY SHADES of Onyx.**

**Please review!**

* * *

When I wake up, I feel like my head is laying on the softest pillow ever. It's so soft that it makes me want to lay deeper in it and continue this wonderful dream I had about Sasuke. The only thing I need to remember when I buy pillows is to check if there are hairs on the surface because this one definitely has hairs which tickle my eyes and forehead. I brush at my eyes to ease the tickling sensation and open them to see what pillow exactly is so hairy.

"OMG." I scream and look at the face of the man who is sleeping underneath me. Don't get me wrong, I know I have slept with him but I wouldn't think of sleeping and cuddling with him this intimate. Wait, wait how intimate? I push on my elbows so that I can look at the current situation: my boobs are at his chest, my legs are intertwined with his and I can feel his right arm at my waist while his left arm is underneath his head. Oh god, even when he is sleeping, he is good-looking. I think he must have felt my staring at his body since he opens his eyes right aver my inspection.

"Good morning, princess. Slept well?"

Princess? He calls me princess, that is so sweet. No one has ever called me a princess, but hey I never had a boyfriend. But is he my boyfriend? I like him and we slept together but does that… Stop thinking and answer your prince.

"Good morning. I did, you?"

"Excellent. You know I like to see your boobs, but I miss the warmth of you on my chest." I blush at his comment, while his arm at my waist pushes me back on him. My face lays back on his shoulder so that I can admire his face even more.

"God, do you know that you are attractively beautiful." OEPS, did I say that out loud? Fantastic, Sakura, now your thoughts pass through your mouth. I blush at my directness. He turns his head to look in my eyes and smiles. "I assume I am good-looking since I have been the number one bachelor for a couple of years. This year they need to find someone else for that title."

"Why?" He takes his left hand from underneath his head, turns his body more to me and puts his hand at my left cheek, rubbing it slightly.

"Because, dear Sakura, I'm not a bachelor anymore." After that statement, he kisses me tenderly but I can still feel the passion in our kiss. I try to deepen the kiss more, thinking about what he just said: _I'm not a bachelor anymore_. So does that mean that we are together as a couple? Me, a normal working person with him, CEO of one of the most important companies in Japan and member of the Uchiha family?

After a few minutes, we pull apart to catch some breath. "Are you sore, Sakura?" I snort at his comment. "From just one time?" I try to stop the upcoming laughter but I can't, seeing his face which looks like his pride is hurt. "You think this is funny, he?"

"Yes." Then his face changes and I can see some prank in his eyes. OMG, what will he do? Punish me for hurting his pride or for laughing at his comment. He pushes me on the matrass and climbs on top of me. His hands are rubbing at my waist. Is he going to give me a massage? In that case... "HHNNNHHHH."

"Do you like me tickling you?" "HHNNHHH, please stop, HAHA." "Since you are laughing, I assume that you like it." "HHNNNHH, no please. I can't stand it….""Well, too bad, miss Haruno because this is your punishment for laughing at me." "HNNNNHHHH". After 3 minutes of tickling, he stops and looks at me intensively. I need to catch my breath from the tickling and I see him staring at my boobs who are going up and down with my breathing.

"You know, Sakura, you may think that I am good-looking but I can assure you that you are more than beautiful." After he says this, he takes my boobs in his hands, massages them while his mouth is on one of the nipples, gently sucking at it.

"I hope you are ready for another round?" He whispers against my nipple and I can feel everything beneath my navel tense.

After another round of love-making, we go to the kitchen to eat some breakfast because we sure need some new energy if we want to survive this day. When we enter the kitchen, I see Ino baking pancakes. OMG, I never thought about her reaction about him being here with me…

"Good morning Sakura and Mr. Uchiha." I go to her, give her a little peck on the cheek. "Good morning, Ino. Are you baking pancakes?"

"Yes, do you want to have some too? I have made too much dough."

"Sure."

"Do you also want some pancakes, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes, thank you, but please call me Sasuke." He goes to Ino and extends his hand to greet her.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you."

BEEP BEEP

"I'm sorry, I have to take this call."

"You can go and pick it up in my bedroom while Ino and I are going to finish the pancakes."

He nods, gives me a little gentle peck on the mouth and goes to my bedroom. When he leaves the kitchen, the Ino Inquisition can begin. "So, tell me Sakura. How is it going?" She smiles devilish at me, and I know exactly what she means by that. "Good."

"Just good? Come on, Sakura, I need to know more."

I sigh and decide to tell her everything that happened from Monday up until now. "So you have slept together, he?" I nod. "Do you think it was too soon?" "Too soon? Sakura, we aren't teenagers anymore. When you feel ready to sleep with a guy then there is nothing wrong with it. Or do you have regrets?" "Oh absolutely not!" Ok that sentence maybe escaped my mouth way too soon and sounded way too enthusiastic.

"Well, well, you really have a good catch, Sakura. And like I told you yesterday, he likes you too." I smile at her comment and I want to talk about him further with her but then he enters the kitchen and we continue our cooking. He runs to me and puts his hands around my waist while he talks into my ear

"That was my mother on the phone. I need to go and see her after breakfast, if that is okay with you?" I nod, turn around and give him a little kiss on the mouth. I think it's sweet that he thinks of me, but I will definitely not determine his life, especially not his relationship with his mother.

AT THE UCHIHA MANSION

"Good afternoon, mother. How are you?" I give her a little peck on the cheek and a big hug. I know she appreciates it when I hug her, especially since the death of my father.

"Good afternoon, son. Your father's death still hurts me every second of the day, but I know that I will learn how to handle this pain after a few months." Tears prickle at her eyes and I can't stand it to see my mother cry, so I embrace her for a few minutes so that she can calm down in my arms.

"Ok, I didn't call you to see me cry so let us go to the living room. There is something I want to talk about with you." I follow her to the living room, my hand at her back to support her in case she needs a hug. We sit on one of the couches and I see that she has an envelope in her arms.

"Yesterday, I received your father's testament concerning you, Sasuke. Apparently, you need to be married within six months in order to stay the CEO.

" Wait, she tells me this now so that means that…"You didn't know about that condition?" My mother turns to me and looks me directly in the eyes.

"No, Sasuke. If I did know it, then I would have certainly asked your father to change it but you know him. He never talked about business with me. He always said that it was 'men-stuff' so he didn't want me to bother with it. But now, he should have told me because this condition is about my son's life." I can see the tears prickle at her eyes again and I put one of my hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "It's okay, mother."

"How can you tell me that it's okay, Sasuke? You never had a real girlfriend, except that one woman… and now you need to have a wife…"

"I didn't want to tell you this before, but since you are talking about the condition, I can better tell you now. I have found somebody." His mother's face brightens up, urging him to continue.

"I don't love her yet, but I really like her and she really is a sweet person."

"When did you meet her?"

"Monday. She came to my office for an interview for the _Japan Journal_."

She nods. "It's normal that you can't love her in such a short amount of time, but are you willing to give her a chance?"

"I do and I really hope that it works out this time, mother."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I am sorry that I didn't upload sooner, but I have a lot of work for school. I will try to upload once a week or maybe more when I have more inspiration. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please review!**

* * *

MONDAY MORNING AT JAPAN JOURNAL

"Miss Haruno, I would like to talk to you about the test week." In my 22 years on this planet, I have been in a few nervous situations, but now I am convinced that those moments are like nothing compared to now. I mean this is about a job that I have dreamed of since I was a little kid and furthermore a job is for a great part of your life, so it's normal that I'm stressed-out, right?

"Before I announce the results, I would like to ask you some questions. Did you like working here?"

"I did, Mister Hatake. I really enjoyed my work."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. So what about my staff? Did you have any problem with anyone?"

"Well, I don't know everyone of them that good, but I can't complain since I only know them for one week. I mean, they have been really nice and they made me feel like part of the team."

"Ok. I know enough. Now shall we go to the results?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, Miss Haruno, I am very satisfied with your work. You have a great style of writing, which is, of course, important for a journal company. Furthermore, you are cordial and respectful towards your colleagues. However, sometimes you have difficulties with the working pressure. My company publishes journals each day so it is important that the workers here can handle the pressure and write one or more articles in one single day. But, I am convinced that everyone needs a chance to adapt to the working pressure. So, Miss Haruno, I would like to welcome you to our team."

Hold on a second… Did I just get a job?! And not just a job, but the job of my dreams! KYAA, I knew I could do this, Shannaro!

"Mister Hatake, I would like to thank you for your confidence in me and I am really thrilled to be working here. When do I start?"

"Well, the paperwork is already here so after you sign a few papers, you can officially work here."

I sign a few papers and I am about to go to my desk when he stands up and opens the door for me.

"Congratulations. Now, don't let me down."

"I won't, Mister Hatake. I promise."

When I walk to my desk, several colleagues congratulate me and welcome me to their team.

"Hey Sakura, we really have to celebrate this!" said a young woman with brown hair tied in two buns.

"Tenten is right. It has been a long time since we spent some time together outside the office, so this is the perfect opportunity! Come on, Sakura, what do you think?"

"Temari, I would love to celebrate it."

"Good, now we can go to the pub at the corner of this street. They serve Belgian beers and delicious cocktails."

"Temari, Tenten, It's good that you welcome Sakura so warm-hearted, but don't forget to work."

"Okay, Mister Hatake."

After the little chat with my colleagues, I walk to my desk and decide to send a message to my parents, Ino and Sasuke. I'm excited to send him a message, since I didn't hear much of him since Saturday.

_Hi!_

_I can inform you that I am officially part of the Japan Journal team._

_Sakura _

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Hey Sakura, it's time to go to the pub!"

"I'm coming, Tenten. I just need to grab my purse."

After my message, I worked on two articles concerning the Tokyo Fashion week within a month. Even though, I'm glad that I had a very productive working day, I'm a little worried about Sasuke. He didn't answer my message… I don't know what's going on, but I hope he doesn't regret what happened during the weekend.

AT THE PUB

"You know every time Shikamaru is drunk, he thinks he is dying. _Temari, you troublesome woman, don't stand there laughing at me while I'm in this situation._"

"Men always can exaggerate and they must be happy that they can't carry a child because they wouldn't handle the nausea each morning. But I must admit that when I was pregnant, Neji really took care of me when I was vomiting."

"Oh, I didn't know you have a child."

"Yes, a son. He is almost two years old. Here I will show you a picture of him."

"Oh, he is so cute, Tenten."

"He isn't only cute, he also has a wonderful godfather."

That voice, I recognize it… Which means, that he is here… I slowly turn my head around and I see Sasuke standing behind my seat.

"Well, Sasuke. What are you doing here on a working day? I thought you didn't like pubs."

"I don't Tenten, but I would make an exception to congratulate Sakura."

"Wait, you know each other?"

"Yes, we know each other very well. Don't we, Sakura?" Did he really have to pronounce that sentence so sexy…? I can feel my cheeks getting red and everything under my navel tighten.

"Ladies, is it okay if I take Sakura with me to a restaurant?"

"Sure, Sasuke. But take care of her, because she is a precious girl."

"Oh, I will, Temari. Don't worry about that!"

After he takes my hand, he leads me out of the pub and into an expensive restaurant at the other end of the street. Am I dreaming? One moment, I am worried because he didn't answer my message and the other moment he surprises me at a pub. Besides, how did he know I was there? He squeezes my hand when we enter the restaurant and from that moment I am convinced that this isn't a dream, but a beautiful reality.

"I really want to congratulate you with the job, Sakura."

"Thank you, Sasuke. But you didn't have to bring to such an expensive restaurant. I mean Mc Donald's was good enough."

"Haha, the Mc Donald's is fifteen minutes driving and this restaurant was so nearby and their food is really delicious. I assume you haven't eaten yet?"

"No, we went to the pub straight after work."

"Hn."

"How did you even know that I was there?"

"Well, every time there is a new employer, the staff celebrates it at that pub. It looks like a tradition. Do you want to eat a steak?"

"I take what you want to eat."

"Good. How do you want the steak?"

"Bien cuit."

After he calls the waiter and tells him what we would like to eat, we have plenty of time to talk before the food arrives.

"So you know Tenten?"

"Hn. She is the wife of one of my friends."

"Oh. And you said you are the godfather of their child."

"Yeah, Tenji. He really is a good kid and he is very smart for his age. He can already count till ten." When he speaks about his godchild, his eyes are shining like a star and his smile could brighten the whole restaurant. I could tell that he adores his godchild, but…

"Do you want to have kids yourself, someday?" NO, NO, Sakura. Why do you ask something like this…? You just started dating and you are asking him about kids… Maybe he doesn't like to have kids or another woman might be their mother… The muscles in my stomach are tightening as a reaction to my nervousness… What will his answer be? He looks straight into my eyes and I can tell that he is about to answer my question.

"Yes, I really want to have some kids." Pfew!

"and I hope that they will look like their parents. Maybe black hair with green eyes or pink hair with black eyes. What do you think, Sakura?"

My heart stops pounding and everything turns black before my eyes. The last thing I hear before I start to faint, is Sasuke calling my name…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! The last chapter gave me so much inspiration to continue the story so I decided to upload it today even though I just uploaded chapter 9. Again, I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review because that really helps me a lot!**

* * *

The last thing I remember before fainting is being in a restaurant with Sasuke. I'm pretty sure that I'm not in the restaurant anymore since I can feel soft sheets covering my body. Hmm, these sheets are extremely soft and my head just feels so light on the pillow. When I brush my hands against the sheets to explore the material further, I can tell that it is made of satin. Wow, no wonder that it feels so good lying in this bed. If it was up to me, I would stay in this bed forever. After enjoying the confortable situation a little longer, my inner decides to come back to the surface questioning the situation.

**Sakura, you don't have satin sheets!**

I don't?

**No! These sheets are extremely expensive and you won't spend so much money on just sheets!**

You are right. But that means… OMG, where am I?

"Mr. Uchiha, hasn't she woken up yet?"

Mr. Uchiha?! Phew! So I am lying in his bed. When the realization of situation dawns further on me, I start to panic.

**What are you agitated for? He has been in your bed too, you silly girl.**

I know, but this is different. This is HIS bed, THE bed of the one and only Mr. Uchiha.

"No, Isabella. I will call you when I need you."

"Ok, Mr. Uchiha."

I hear the clicking sound of a door and I assume that Isabella just left the room.

"I know you are awake, Sakura."

What? How did he know?

"You have been touching my sheets for more than five minutes."

Ok, this freaks me out. He now can answer my unspoken thoughts… Can he read minds or something? I slowly open my eyes to meet the beautiful sight of his onyx eyes.

"I assume you like my sheets?" He says while a smirk appears at his lips.

"I do find them very soft, thank you for asking."

He laughs for a moment, but then his smile falters. His right hand takes my left hand from under the sheets while his left hand gently strokes my cheek. Even though I don't know him for a long time, I still could see some concern in his eyes. "How are you feeling? You just fainted in the restaurant?" He really is concerned about me. So, maybe he does really like me like Ino said. My right hand goes to the hand resting on my cheek.

"I'm okay now. But I'm sorry for what happened. I don't know but everything went black so sudden."

"Don't be." He said in such a gentle voice. "Do you need a doctor to do a check-up?"

"No, I'm fine. I just hadn't eaten a lot since this morning, so that might be the cause of it."

"Hn. I will call Isabella to bring you the food of the restaurant."

"Sasuke, its 10 PM. I really don't want—"

"Sakura, you are going to eat it. Don't argue with me. I don't want to see you faint another time." If another boy said those words to me, I definitely would fight back. Never would a boy have the chance to boss me around or order me to do things. But Sasuke is different… It's hard to explain but I do know that he really cares about me and that he would never hurt me… Or that is what I think…

After eating the food with Sasuke looking at my fingers to make sure that I ate enough, we decide to go back to his bedroom. It's 11 PM, so it's too late for me to go to my apartment. So after entering his bedroom, I go to my purse in search of my mobile.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to send a message to Ino to inform her that I won't come home tonight."

"You don't have to. I already called her after the incident. Here, take this shirt. You can undress in the bathroom."

After I undressed and changed into his shirt, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I still look a little pale but I don't feel sick anymore and my stomach really is satisfied with the food. I must admit that Sasuke does know where they serve delicious food.

**Girl, stop staring at yourself in the mirror. There is a hot boy waiting for you in his bedroom so get your ass over there!**

God, my inner self knows how to make me so nervous… But she is right, I can't stay here forever. With all the courage I have in my body, I open the bathroom door to stare at Sasuke's half naked body lying on his bed. God, I swear that I could never get tired of this view. He notices my staring and pats at the spot next to his body, implying me to lie next to him. I slowly put my knees on the bed and move slowly towards the headboard when I feel strong arms around my waist, turning me around so that my back would rest at his chest. Normally I would feel nervous and uncomfortable to lie in this position, but lying in his arms gave me such a safe and comfortable feeling.

"Do you remember what I said before you fainted?" He slowly asks while his lips are slightly touching my ears.

"E—Euhm…"

Does he really have to bring this up now…?

"We were talking about kids, weren't we?"

"Hn. Look Sakura I think we should talk about us." I could hear the serious tone in his voice and turn around to stare at his eyes directly, slightly disappointed to lose the warmth at my back.

"Wh—What do you want to talk about then?"

"I want to know your feelings."

My feelings… Do I really have to tell him my feelings… this is so uncomfortable. I can barely talk to Ino about my feelings so now I have to tell the man that I like about it…

**Come on girl! You can do it! Just be honest!**

"I really like being in your presence, Sasuke." I turn my head away because I can't tell him these things while I'm looking at his face. This is so embarrassing…

"And I know that we only met a week ago, but I feel very comfortable in your arms."

I feel a hand tilting at my chin so that I look straight into the mystical onyx eyes.

"I like you too, Sakura."

HE likes me?! He LIKES me?! He likes ME?!

"and I really want to get to know you better if you would want that."

The only response he could get from me is a nod since I am too shocked to know that he likes me too. I mean, I knew that he cared about me and I even thought that he like me but hearing those words… It just was on a whole other level.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction so far. Please review! I recently made an account on tumblr so if you want to follow me: CAurelieblossom. If you follow me then please send me a message so that I can follow you and maybe we can have a chat or share our opinions about Naruto and Naruto gaiden.**

* * *

A MONTH LATER AT SAKURA'S APPARTEMENT

Ok, so I have two pairs of jeans, two blouses, one skirt, two dresses, one jumpsuit, my pajama, three pairs of pumps, two pairs of ballerinas, and my beauty bag. Hm, I think I have everything.

**Really, Sakura? Then how come that your birth control pills are still on your bedside table?!**

RIGHT. Thank you my inner self since I almost forgot it.

**Maybe you did it on purpose? I know you want to have some Uchiha babies darling.**

That is so not true! I mean… Yes I do want to be a mother someday, but I'm still too young and besides Sasuke and I have still a budding relationship. You know what I take back what I said. I never will thank you again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Ino, I told you that I'm almost done packing my suitcase so please stop bothering me!"

"Someone is grumpy today." When I turn around, I see Sasuke standing at the door looking at me intensely.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I thought you were Ino. She has been bothering me this whole afternoon."

"Hn. Maybe I can change your mood." He says with a playful smirk at his mouth. If Mr. Uchiha wants to tease, then I won't hold back. "How, Mr. Uchiha? You know that it is VERY difficult to change my mood."

"Is that a challenge, Miss Haruno? Because I like challenges and I can assure you, right now, that I know a few things to cheer you up." He says while he slowly walks over to me until he stands right before me.

"Like what?"

**Yeah girl, that is how you tease! Just keep rolling these words of your tongue like a tiger!**

Not even five seconds pass after my question when I feel his lips on my mouth, kissing me passionately. His hands roam over my body until they reach my waist and press my body closer to his. My hands can't stop tugging at his hair, trying to pull his head closer. And I already can tell where this is going since I feel his tongue sliding over my lower lip asking for entrance. Just when things are starting to heat up…

"HAHUM! You guys can't even wait to make out until you are in the hotel… Says enough about your libido."

I glance at Ino and I immediately recognize the smile on her face saying "_You just got caught_". This woman is just so annoying. First she bothers me about my clothes, saying that I should take a lot of sexy underwear with me and then she decides to walk into my room while I'm kissing Sasuke passionately. ARRGHH, this woman drives me insane!

"Ino, get out of my room!" I say while I throw one of my pillows at her.

"Sure, Sakura but before you continue making out, I would like to inform you that Mr. Uchiha's driver is waiting outside so do it quick." After that, Ino finally leaves my room and Sasuke and I are alone again.

"Ino is right. It's time to leave" he says while both of his hands are cupping my face. And now I can officially state that this day is a BAD day. I mean, now Sasuke won't finish what we started a few minutes ago…

"Princess, don't be disappointed. I will make it up to you, besides we will be together for a whole week." He smiles and gives me a little peck on my forehead.

Sasuke and I are going to attend the Tokyo Fashion Week for our work. He and his staff will make sure that everything will progress smoothly and that there won't be any intruders, while I will be there to write reviews about the show and interview some models. This task is the biggest task since I started working at the _Japan Journal_ and I am really thankful that my boss trusts me this much to give me this opportunity. But I also think that Sasuke had some influence in the decision. We will stay at a hotel in Tokyo, even though we live in the city. Apparently it has something to do with privacy and safety since there is a passage that connects the hotel to the building where the fashion week takes place so that there won't be any paparazzi nearby.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE HOTEL

"Mr. Uchiha and Miss Haruno, welcome at our hotel! Please follow me to the check-in-desk" says an employee of the hotel. When we enter the hotel, my eyes are almost falling out of my head. The hall is huge and there were crystal chandeliers hanging all over the place to light it up. The ground is made out of marble and there are some expensive masterpieces on the wall. I admit that I don't know the price of this hotel, since Sasuke wanted to organize our stay.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha and Miss Haruno. This is the key of your room. You can have dinner at the restaurant within an hour or you can decide to have some room service. Have a nice stay."

"We have only one room?"

"Hn. Is that a problem princess?"

"No, but I-"

"Princess, we have slept more than once together so why spend more money and have two rooms while we can surely live with each other in only one room."

Before I can respond to Sasuke, I hear a man shouting his name and running towards us.

"Teme, you are finally here. Hinata and I have been waiting for you guys!"

"Dobe, keep your voice low will you."

Hinata? Who is Hinata? Right when I ask myself these questions, a woman appears at Naruto's side.

"Hi Sasuke" she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hinata. I want you to meet Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

"Hn."

"She is beautiful" she says and runs over to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Hinata, Naruto's wife."

"It's nice to meet you, Hinata. And it's good to see you too, Naruto" I say when Naruto gives me a kiss on the cheek. I have seen Naruto a few times since Sasuke and I are together and I admit that he really is a good friend to Sasuke. He immediately welcomed me in the 'family' and told me a lot of stories about Sasuke.

"Teme, shall we have a drink tonight at the bar with our women? Or do you want to spend the evening in your room" Naruto says while Sasuke punches him at his ribs.

"What do you say, princess?"

"I like the idea and then I can get to know Hinata."

"Good. Let's say 10 o'clock at the lobby."

NARUTO'S POV

After the little chat with Sasuke and Sakura, we decide to go back to our room and order some room service. It's too bad that their room is at the other side of the hotel so I can't annoy Sasuke and pull of some pranks.

When we enter the elevator, a familiar face appears and that face doesn't make me quite happy.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki."

"Karin" I say at a serious tone when I pull Hinata at my side.

"You don't look happy to see me? Are you still mad for what happened two years ago?"

"Stay away from my family and from Sasuke."

"Speaking of Sasuke. I saw him with a girl. Is that my replacement?" And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"You leave them alone" I tell her at a menacing tone.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I won't do a thing" she miles but I can tell that it is definitely a false smile. Everything about Karin is false, but I will make sure that she won't put a finger on Sasuke or on Sakura.

PING

"Oh, your room is on this floor? What a pity, I just started to enjoy our conversation. Besides we are family, aren't we?"

"Remember what I said Karin" I say when we walk out of the elevator.

KARIN'S POV

"Oh, I clearly remember every word, Naruto. But that won't stop me to continue my plan."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers of_ Fifty shades of Onyx_! I hope you all are enjoying this story. Last time, I got some negative reviews regarding the topic of this fanfiction because it is sexual and abusive, ... Well, I don't really care. Everyone has their opinion, but that won't make me quit this fanfiction :)**

**WARNING: this chapter contains an explicit sex scene.**

**Please review and enjoy this fanfiction!**

* * *

When we walk to the elevator, I could see that a lot of people are staring at me. The reason for their staring is obvious: Sasuke's fingers are intertwined with mine. Some women even glare at me while we pass them by. I should have known these reactions since this is the first time that we appear together publicly and at such a huge event!

"Are you okay, princess?" he asks sweetly while he stands in front of me, looking straight into my eyes to search for my distress.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. It's just... these people—"

"Don't let them bother you, princess" he says while he takes my right hand to his mouth, giving a little kiss. This tender action calms my mood and makes the butterflies in my stomach-

**Wait butterflies?! Are you falling in love?**

I won't admit it yet to Sasuke, but yeah I think I am falling for him …

**But you do dare to admit it to your inner self… Just be careful, Sakura, and don't let him get too close like you know who did.**

Thanks for the advice, but I won't let myself get hurt like that anymore.

* * *

Our hotel room has the size of my apartment. Well I don't know if that means that my apartment is really small or that this room is way out of proportion. Either way, I get a feeling that we won't get bored since the room has a large TV room, a Jacuzzi and a pool table. Hm, what we could do on that pool table.

"What are you thinking of, Sakura?" he says while he comes to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"E-Euh, nothing."

"Are you sure?" He breathes in my ear, while his left hand comes higher until it rests under my chest.

I nod but I can tell that my answer doesn't satisfy him. His hands roam over my body, massaging my curves and heat up my body.

"I think that you were thinking of me fucking you on the pool table. Am I right?" he bites into my ear shelf and turns me around to see the reaction on my face.

"Hn. You are a bad girl, Sakura, but I like your idea… a lot. But if you want to do it on the pool table then we can do it at my place but not on this one. Who knows what had happened on it before." He cups my face and lowers his head to kiss me, his tongue licking at my bottom lip asking for entrance. I moan and open my mouth to let his tongue explore and battle with my tongue. This is something I have learned since the day Sasuke walked into my life: I lose complete control over my body because of his kisses. It's like my body responds to his touches automatically without thinking as if he dominates my body. His hands move towards my hips to lift me up and urge my legs to go around his waist. He takes me to the bedroom and lays me down very gently while he hovers over my body.

"Oh, princess, look how you have turned me on." My eyes roam over his body until they stop to inspect the large bulge poking out and wanting some attention. While my eyes move up higher to meet again with his eyes, my hands unbutton his jeans and push it down together with his boxers to free his cock. I love watching his face when my hands rub his cock to please him. It's like a natural aphrodisiac that turns me on even more.

"Harder, princess" he moans into my ear. While my hands rub him harder and harder, the ache in my core becomes more painful. Just a little more and then my sex would get what it desires. After a few more strokings, his hand stops my hands: "I want to come inside you, so undress yourself quick, princess."

When we are both naked, his hands move to explore my sex.

"Hmm, you are already so wet and ready for me", he says, while two fingers move inside my core and his thumb caresses my clit.

"Sasuke, I don't need foreplay right now. So please, just fuck me", I say, not able to handle the aching pain in my core any longer.

I put my legs around his waist while he positions his cock at the entrance of my sex and enters me in one thrust. "You are so tight" he says with his teeth clenched and moves out of me to thrust in again, fucking me deeper with each trust. My hands move to his bottom to urge him to go faster.

"Don't stop, Sasuke" I moan into his ear.

"I won't, princess" he says and kisses me on the lips to increase the intimacy of the moment.

"You feel amazing princess" he says against my lips and kisses me deeper while his trusts become faster and faster creating a tension at my core. Each of his trusts builds up the tension…

"Come, princess" he says and I climax, squeezing his cock with my orgasm. He groans and finds his release after a few more trusts, falling on top of me. I can't think any more, the flood of sensation makes me dizzy. We stay like that for a few minutes, trying to calm our breathing and control our body.

* * *

Sasuke is ordering room-service while I walk to the bathroom. I'm a little sore beneath but I don't mind because it reminds me of what he can do with my body. I step into the douche, letting the spray of water sooth my body and wash of all the sweat. I love the smell of sex and of Sasuke on my body, but we are going to meet up with Naruto and Hinata so I would rather wash of these scents. When I reach for the soap, I feel a pair of hands at my waist, bringing my body closer to the intruder.

"Let me wash you, Sakura" he says into my ear.

"With pleasure, Sasuke."

* * *

After another fuck in the douche, we finally arrive at the lobby.

"Teme, I thought we would meet up at 10 o'clock. Hinata and I have been waiting for about half an hour!"

"Sorry, dobe. We were a little busy."

"Busy eh…" Naruto says while he looks at me, making me blush. "I can figure out what you were doing" he grins, while Sasuke gives him a slap at the back of his head. "Don't make Sakura uncomfortable with your insinuations dobe."

"Teme, don't just slap my head. You know that hurts!"

"Whatever, dobe…"

"Are they always like this, Hinata?"

"I am afraid they are. Come let us grab a cocktail and get to know each other." While Hinata drags me away to the bar, Sasuke and Naruto stay in the same place and they look like they are having a serious conversation.

SASUKE'S POV

"It's good that Hinata takes her away, because I have something to discuss with you Sasuke."

"Hn. Make it quick, dobe." Naruto indicates two chairs because Sasuke definitely needs to sit down to hear the information.

"I won't beat around the bush. Hinata and I ran into Karin today… at this hotel." When Naruto speaks out her name, my eyes widen and my hands turn into fists.

"What is she doing here!"

"I don't know, teme. I just wanted to let you know this."

"Hn" I snarl.

"Don't let her come between Sakura and you. By the way you two are acting, it seems you really like each other."

"Hn." I stand up and walk away from Naruto to go to the reception to release my fury at one particular woman. But before I can do that, I need to know her room number.

"Good evening, Mr. Uchiha. How can I help you?" a female employee asks.

"I want to know the room number of Karin Uzumaki."

"I'm afraid I can't give it to you. We are not allowed to share the room numbers of our guests." At this reaction, my hands turn into fists again and my aura becomes really dangerous.

"Listen very clearly, Miss. I understand that you can't share the room numbers to everyone but I am Uchiha Sasuke and I am the head of the company that protects not only this whole event, but also this hotel. Do we understand each other?"

"O—Of, course. I-I'm really sorry, Mr. Uchiha. Her room number is 2589."

I thank her and leave immediately to find an elevator that takes me to the 25th floor. I know I should have been more cordial towards the employee and that I can't always use my position to intimidate people, but I really need to see Karin now. After I walk out of the elevator, I turn to the left and then to the right to find the hallway where her room should be. After a minute of searching, I finally find the room number. I knock on the door a few times before it opens and reveals the woman that I had hoped to never see again.

"Sasuke, darling. What a surprise!"

"Karin."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers! Today I thought that I would upload the next chapter of Fifty shades of Onyx and I hope that you like the content. I am sorry for the language, but sometimes you need some words that can reflect the situation perfectly, if you know what I mean. Anyway enjoy reading this fanfiction!**

**Please review! I like reading what you think of this fanfiction.**

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

"Teme! Where the f*ck have you been?" I hear the dobe scream right after my first step in the lobby.

"Where do you think I have been?!" I retort at him.

"Don't fight with me, teme. I was worried. SAKURA was worried."

"Is she—"

"Yes, she already went to her room. Tomorrow is a big day for her."

"Hn." I order a whisky to try to calm my nerves and take the seat next to Naruto. There were only a few people left at the lobby: some business men in suit talking about the bursary, a couple making out on the sofa and a group of friends who clearly enjoy their evening since they all are drunk."

"So how did it go?" Naruto asks hesitantly. I take a sip of my whisky while I think of my response.

"I don't know", I sigh, "I threatened her to stay away from Sakura, but you know her too, dobe."

Naruto nods; "she isn't a woman that obeys whatever you say."

I lean my head back at the head rest, thinking about the things that happened a few years ago, things wherein Karin played the mayor role. I sigh wondering why I got stuck in this mess and why I can't let it go.

"I hope she won't tell anybody about our dirty hobby", I say while rubbing at my temples, trying to stop the upcoming headache. Let me tell you, as CEO of an enterprise that provides the security, you have to stay focused and those headaches are a real pain in the ass.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No… I don't know –", I hesitate not knowing how to express my feelings and thoughts. "How am I supposed to tell her about my hobby?

Hey Sakura, princess, I have a confession to make. I really like playing with nipple clamps, whips and other sexual stuff. So what do you think? Should we take our little sex adventure to another level?"

I hear Naruto laugh after my little presentation of my hobby, but this is serious stuff dude…

"What are you laughing at? This isn't funny dobe. Proposing to someone is even easier than this, and you know how difficult it was for you to propose to Hinata—

"Hey! Don't mock the way I proposed to Hinata. I'm just glad you didn't lose your sarcasm, teme."

"Hn. Thanks! It helps me a lot these days…"

"Listen teme, I don't know how you should reveal something like that, but you can't postpone much longer. She has the right to know… And with Karin's presence, I think that you –

"I know, I know, dobe, but I don't want to ruin her first fashion week. This is important for her career at the _Japan journal_", I sigh," I will tell her after the fashion week so that we both can concentrate on our jobs."

"Good" he says and puts his hands on my shoulders "but know that if she really likes you, she will accept your past and maybe your hobby." He squeezes my shoulders and leaves to join his wife at their room and I start to wonder about the paths I have taken in my life that led me to this situation. What if I never had met Karin, then maybe I would be having a life like Naruto. That woman really has complicated my life and I can feel that she isn't done with it yet…

"_I knew you would be visiting me soon, darling."_

"_Don't get your hopes high, Karin." I step in her room with the intention to get over it soon. _

"_What do you want, Sasuke? I've got some nipple clamps and a dildo in my travel bag so we can—_

"_I'm not here to play with you" I retort "I want to know what you are doing here!"_

"_My, my, so you are interested in my life. What an honor! Hm I shall tell you the short version of the story so that we won't waste much time, right Darling." She winks at me and I know to what she refers…_

"_Well the former Head of the models decided to retire and she was searching for a replacement. Now it happens to be that my father is a good friend of her so I applied for the job and got it immediately" she grins happily and I just want to erase that grin of her face, right now. But she won't stop her little act…_

"_Now that you have my answer, let's have some fun." With every word, she walks closer and closer until she stands right in front of me; her head high so that her eyes would meet mine and I could see the lust in her eyes. Until a few years ago, I fell for those lustful eyes hardly and I would grab her waist, pull her body to mine and fuck her until she couldn't stand it any longer. But now I don't feel a thing watching those eyes, except a feeling of disgust. I hate her for everything she has done to me, for every influence she had on me and for all the consequences that her decisions made. _

"_So since I have been a good girl telling you about my presence, we should use the dildo" she murmurs softly in my ear while her hands glide over my chest, towards my abs massaging them like she always did before our play. Before her hand could go more downwards, I take her wrist and lift up her chin aggressively. "YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA" I say clearly and slowly so that she won't forget these words. _

By reminding every word that was expressed in Karin's room, I almost don't notice that I am standing right in front of my room. A night of sleep will do me good and maybe give me more ideas at how I might tell the precious woman at the other end of the wall about my life. When I walk in the room, I notice that all the lights are out and the sleepiness hits me even more so I walk to the bedroom and I note that the moonlight catches her body perfectly, making her look like a sleeping goddess. The sheets are tangled around her, but they only cover from her shoulders until her thighs giving me a beautiful view of her long legs. That makes me wonder if she is naked under the sheets….

"Sasuke, is that you?" I hear her murmur. I walk over to her and kneel by her side, giving her a passionate kiss on her mouth. This is the woman whose lips I only want to feel on mine and who can drive me crazy with them.

"Where have you been? You suddenly disappeared and—

"I'm sorry, princess" I say while I give her another kiss. "My employees called me to check everything for tomorrow. They just wanted to make sure that everything was in place", I lie to her but at this moment… I am not ready to tell her the truth.

"Okay, but you look a little tense. Is everything okay?"

I nod and give her a little peck on her forehead before I undress myself and creep under the sheets. When I pull her body closer to mine, my earlier thoughts are right: she is indeed naked.

"Were you waiting for me, princess?" I whisper into her ear. I can feel her nod and that just makes me feel even more guilty. Instead of going to Karin's room I could have spent a lovely evening and night with my girl. "I am sorry, princess. I will make up to you soon, but now we need to sleep because tomorrow is a big day for both of us." My hands are around her waist, pushing her body closer to mine because I like cuddling with her in bed. It is one of those moments that you realize that, besides sex, having the one you like in your arms are moments to treasure. And I don't know what the future will bring, but there is one thing that I know for sure: she is my remedy and that's why I will protect her from everyone that can hurt her with my past.

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? By the way are there SasuKarin fans reading this fanfiction?**

**Until next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers of _Fifty shades of Onyx_! I am sorry that I didn't upload sooner, but I had to learn for my exams. Anyway, here is chapter 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

The Fashion week almost comes to an end and I am glad because it really has been difficult to follow the designers, ask those questions and interview some models. On Monday I met the designer of Modyo, my favorite high-end brand, and he was so kind to answer all my questions. I have seen two fashion shows on Tuesday which was really cool, but I don't really know what I can write about their clothes… I mean they were beautiful and colorful, but I doubt that people could wear it. Maybe I can write about the creativity instead of the wearability, right? Yesterday, the less expensive brands had the chance to show off their creations and I must admit that their clothes were just as beautiful as the high-end clothes, only the quality of the fabric is a bit less.

Today, Thursday, is the last day of The Fashion week. I woke up at 9 AM because I definitely needed time to recover the past exhausting days. Sasuke was already gone, which makes me sad because I haven't seen him outside of our hotel room and I even didn't have a moment with him inside our room because most of the nights I was already asleep when he walked in our room. But I am glad that we go to the Gala brunch at 1 PM together. Most of the guests know that we are together since we sleep in the same room so we don't have to hide our relationship any longer. Talking about our relationship… Something has changed since Sunday, but I can't figure out what exactly. He treats me nicely, not that he didn't before, but he handles me like I am fragile and can break any moment. Besides we haven't had sex since Sunday, normally we would have sex every time before we go to bed, but I have slept in his arms every night and that made me realize that our relationship is more than just sex: it is being in the arms of the person you like and enjoy those moments together. I think I am really falling for him and maybe it is silly that I dream of a bright future with him…

KNOCK KNOCK

KARIN'S POV

Today is the day that I will get back to you, Sasuke! I have stayed away from your precious girlfriend for the past days, but today I am going to make my moves.

"Hello, can I help you?" Sakura asks politely.

"Hi! You must be Sakura, right? I am Karin and I am the person who takes care of the communication between the people at the event and the people outside. You know that with all the paparazzi we really need to keep everybody safe, but if the bosses want to say something to their employees they can contact me. You understand that, don't you?"

"Euh… Yes, but wha-… Did my boss send you a message for me?"

She really is buying my act, isn't she?! Amazing, now I can go to the next step.

"Yeah, he sent me a video message. So if you want to follow me to the video room, then I can show you the message."

"Okay, sure. Just one moment, please. I need to grab my purse and put my shoes on."

SAKURA'S POV

A video message from my boss huh. That is weird because he can call me on my phone… Maybe paparazzi can intercept our conversation? Whatever it is, it wouldn't do any harm if I follow that woman and see what she is talking about or would it? I put my pumps on and grab my purse and head towards the door where Karin is waiting. Before I leave the room, I consider about leaving a message for Sasuke. Should I leave a note or not? No, I shall be back before him and I leave the room.

The walk to the video room wasn't long and I sit down in one of the couches before the screen. Karin is putting the screen on and does some tapping on her laptop, probably in search of the message. Okay boss, what do you want to say to me? When the lights go out, my heart stops beating and I feel like some needles are puncturing me in the abdomen… It is not my boss on the screen… But my boyfriend and a woman with red hair doing some things… This isn't real, this can't be real and every nerve in my stomach is clenching at the sight of it. I stand up, directing my gaze towards Karin.

"What is this? And who are you?" I scream at her, not able to keep in check my anger and hurt.

"This, honey, is who Sasuke really is."

"What do you mean by that and answer my question: who the f*ck are you?" She walks towards me, her eyes never leaving mine and challenging me.

"I am Karin, ex-fiancée of Sasuke." Ex-fiancée? The ex part relieves me a little since what is on the screen belongs probably to their past together but then…

"And your boyfriend is a masochist who likes to play during sex, hurting the woman."

What a masochist? But that can't be true …

"He isn't! He never hurt me once so I don't know what you try to achieve with this act of yours!" I retort at her. If I wasn't at an important event in a hotel, I would have slapped that bitch on the face but I am here because of my job and I really can't risk that.

"He isn't, you say. Well look at the screen closer honey. He is fucking me from behind while my arms and legs are tied to the bed while my eyes are covered with a blindfold. And I give you the permission to look really close at my ass to see the evidence of his whipping."

I try not to look at the screen, but she takes my head in her hands and forces me to look at it. My heart stops for a second time when I notice the strings on her ass… He really did hurt her? I sit down, trying to handle all this information while looking at the screen. Is this what Sasuke really wants from a woman? But why didn't he hurt me? He even never spoke about this. Is that even Sasuke on the screen? I can't see his head since his back is towards the camera, but his hair looks the same and his ass is …My head and my heart hurt because this is so confusing… Karin must have seen the doubts in my eyes and turns the volume on so that I can hear the sounds..

"In case you doubt about Sasuke, honey, now you can hear his voice while we fuck."

_Yes, Yes, Sasuke. Harder! I want more!_

_Shut up Karin! Or I will put something in your mouth after this. _

I recognize his voice and his groans and now I know that I can't avoid the truth any more. I feel dizzy and nauseous, not able to behold this any longer and I run towards the door while I hear her scream: "This who Sasuke is and what he really likes! He doesn't want to have vanilla sex. He wants to play and domineer over his woman!"

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank the people who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it if you review. Besides, I am flattered by your kind words! Furthermore, I want to welcome the new followers. So a huge THANK YOU.**

**By the way, Meemy-Chan are you okay? I hope you won't die after this chapter!**

**So are you all ready for this chapter?**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

What the hell just happened? I try to run as fast as I can because I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Sasuke… he is… what he does to women… I'm even not able to form full sentences… Tears prick at my eyes and I try to hold them back, not wanting to get more attention from the other guests. When I arrive at the door of our room, I pray that he isn't in there so that my departure will be so much easier. I put the key in the lock and push my hand slightly against the door so that I can peek in the room.

GOOD he isn't here yet! Now I must be really quick but what am I supposed to do now?! I ran so fast to the room thinking about what I saw and know of Sasuke but right now it's like my mind is blank… and I don't know what to do exactly… All those feelings make me so dizzy.

**Sit down Sakura and drink a bit of water. Maybe then you will be able to think.**

Your right, my inner but what if… I glance at the clock and see that it's 10:30 AM. He won't be back soon hopefully. No I must stay calm or I will never be able to get of here without fainting or attracting even more attention. I go to the minibar, take a bottle of water and sit down in one of the couches in the living room, drinking bits of water and trying to regain my composure. After 5 minutes, my mind and body are calm and I have a plan. First I call a taxi and then I am going to put everything in my suitcase. After the call, I collect all my clothes and shoes from the wardrobe, put my make-up and shampoos in my big make-up bag and then I just have to get m—

"Princess, are you in the bathroom?"

SHIT, SHIT, HE IS HERE… F*CK. What do I do now? What do I do now? This is not going like I planned. I wanted to leave without seeing him or speaking to him. He disgusts me… Breathe Sakura, breathe… It will be alr—

"There you are. Why have you packed your suitcase already? You know we can stay here until tomorrow morning." He walks towards me, acting like the sweet boyfriend who likes to hug his girlfriend. But I am not buying this show anymore; I have seen what he really is… Besides running now is not the option so I have to confront him.

"Stay away from me" I say calmly to him and I put out my arm in front of him so that he can't come closer. I don't want to yell in the hotel room, because I definitely don't want that the others can hear us.

"What's wrong sweeth-"

"And don't you dare call me sweetheart again." By the stunned expressions in his face, I can tell that he doesn't know that I know about his lifestyle, so maybe it's better if I tell him the cause of my anger and hurt. I recall what I saw in the video room and I can't hold back my tears any longer.

"I- I- kn-…" God this is so hard to pronounce the words… All the emotions from the past hour start to well up again…

**Come on, Sakura, just tell him! You can do it! You are such a strong woman!**

My inner is right, I don't have to feel nervous pronouncing these words since they are so related to his past.

"I know about the way you treat woman" I whisper at him while looking at his face and decipher his expressions. His eyes are bigger and his mouth falls open and he looks like he sees a ghost. He doesn't say anything and we stare at each other for minutes that feel like hours. His silence reaffirms what I saw on tape, even though I recognized him. This reaffirmation makes it even harder for me to accept the truth. How can he… How?! How?! Is he a monster?! Is he?! God, please help me out of this situation, because I can't handle this anymore. I stop staring at him and try to walk past him, not showing my nervousness, and I walk back to the bedroom.

So that is it?! He won't response?! Arghh, this man is so frustrating. He even doesn't have the balls to explain… Wait, wait explain?! No that's right, not even one explanation is good enough to justify his actions! How did I fall for such a man?! I am such a fool, believing that he was like a prince to me. My tears starts rolling down my face faster and I can't stop my sobbing. My heart bleeds, my stomach hurts and I glide down beside the bed letting all my emotions go in the hope that that will make me better in a few minutes. Suddenly I feel his presence behind me, his knees near my sides and his arms around my waist.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" I yell at him and I stand up immediately, pushing him further away from me.

"Sakura, let me explain. Please!"

"I don't want to h—"

"Have I ever hurt you?!" He interrupts me. "Anser me. Have I?!" He is yelling at me and now the neighbors probably can hear it, but I don't care. If he wants to fight with me, that's fine because I won't hold back.

"No, but who says you were never planning to do it!" The expression on his face shows him that I am right… He is willing to hurt me… Touché, Sasuke. That is another reaffirmation of my thoughts…. I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE IMMEDIATELY BEFORE HE HURTS ME. I put the last things from the bathroom in my suitcase, grab my jacket and my purse and I run to the door, not looking back at the man in the room. Once outside the room, I feel safe, emotionally broken but so ready to go home.

SASUKE'S POV

I lost her… I fucking lost her! I slam my hand against the bathroom door, but it doesn't relieve any of my anger. I go to the sink and splash some water in my face.

"_I know about the way you treat women"_. That sentence is going to haunt me forever with the hurt expression on her face. Dammit! I grab the glass near the sink and throw it at the floor. I AM SO ANGRY AT MYSELF. Angry because I did things in the past that I am not proud of and angry because I didn't know how to talk about it with Sakura. This is so fucked up!

I splash more water in my face, trying to become calm, but HOW IN HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM. The woman I like just ran out of me because of my past. Dammit! Even now when I am trying to live without that lifestyle, the past haunts me because of someone wh—WAIT A MINUTE! SOMEONE?! Who told her about my past?! There are only a few people who know about that lifestyle, so who of them wants to be dead?

I walk towards the bedroom thinking of the people that could have told her about it. Hinata? No definitely not Hinata. She is like a sister to me and she would never hurt me like that. Her husband? Naruto is my best friend and he likes Sakura so… Then a realization hit me. KARIN! Of course Karin! She was my fiancé, my sub and... she didn't listen to my warning! Dammit woman, you made a big mistake and you are going to pay for it! I grab my jacket and head towards the room of Karin Uzumaki with the intention to pay her a visit she will never forget.

I knock hard on room number 2589, making my presence known but I don't get any response from inside.

"Dammit, Karin. Open the fucking door!"

I knock a few more times, but the door stays closed and I don't hear a thing from inside. Oh no little miss, you won't escape me. I will get in the room, no matter what I have to do. When I turn my head, I see the cleaning staff a few rooms further. They definitely have a key so maybe they can help me. I only need a good excuse and a plan. Right, that's it! I walk towards one of the cleaners explaining the situation.

"Excuse me."

"Mr. Uchiha" she says and she starts blushing when she sees my smirk. Well what can I say? I know that I have such an effect on women.

"My friend has a problem and you are the one than can help her." The woman nods and I continue my little fake story: "Well you see, she is in an awkward situation right now. How do I put this… Hmmm. It's the time of the month and she forgot to put some tampons in her purse. Oh poor woman… She is in the restroom downstairs and she asked me to get her some of her tampons, but they are in her room and she forgot to give me the key. So if you could give me the key, than I can help her further."

"Oh, of course Mr. Uchiha." She walks towards the room of Karin while grabbing her keys. During the little walk, she rambles on how embarrassing it is when a girl forgets to put extra tampons in the purse and some of her embarrassing situations. Like I care?! Hell, I don't even want to know that stuff; it is just too much information. Finally she opens the door, so that I don't have to listen to her stories any longer. Do women always tell these things to strangers?

When I walk in the room, my anger is boiling even more than before. The room is empty, which means that the bitch has already left. DAMMIT! And I hit the wall with my right hand.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Uchiha?" asks the cleaner. No woman, I am not okay… by far. I put up a fake smile and tell her that I just am little frustrated because I can't find the tampons.

SHIT! I am too late! But her departure reaffirms her guiltiness and she knew that she had to leave before I could find her. Smart woman, but not smart enough. I grab my phone to call my private detective. When a woman stalks me, he is the one that will handle it and he has access to all the private information of the people in my environment.

"Asuma, I need your help right now. I want you to find out where Karin Uzumaki lives right now and I need to know it as soon as possible. Call me when you have the address. Thank you."

No matter where you are Karin, I will find you!

* * *

**So what did you think of this chapter? Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dear readers! This chapter and the previous chapter are longer, I hope you like that. Please review and share your thoughts about this fanfiction.**

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

KNOCK KNOCK

"Teme! What the hell are you doing here?! The Gala brunch starts within an hour and a half."

"She knows" I whisper while I walk into his room.

"What are you saying Sasuke? She knows what?" Naruto asks while he closes the door.

"The truth about my past" I mutter silently and I sit down on one of the couches, my elbows on my knees and my hands covering my eyes. How did this happen? How did my life turn upside down in just one morning…? Am I the monster that likes to hurt his submission or am I the person who is satisfied with vanilla sex? Is the person from the past month the real me or was it just an act, an illusion? God, help me because I just don't know it any more… my life, my identity, everything seems like a mystery to me. Naruto, say something because this silence makes me think a lot and I really don't need these questions right now.

After a long silence Naruto finally starts to speak: "Do you need a drink? I have amaretto,…"

"No, drinking won't help me in this situation. Besides I want so stay sober." I definitely need to be sober when I confront Karin about her actions. Asuma, man, I hope you will bring me some good news.

After Naruto pours himself a drink, he sits down in the couch opposite me. "So H—How? Did you tell her?" I shake my head while I say: "I didn't have to, someone was ahead of me." I lift my eyes from my hands and look at Naruto's face, seeing his eyes widen at my statement.

"Karin?!" he asks and I nod. "Jesus" he shouts out loud. "This is bad!" I know Naruto, trust me I know… A long silence falls upon us until Hinata walks out of the bathroom. "Naruto, darling why are you shou—Oh hey Sasuke. I didn't know you were here" she says while she walks towards me and gives me a big hug. She takes the seat next to Naruto and then she notices my distress.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Are you sick? Or did something happen with Sakura?" I close my eyes at hearing the name of the woman who just walked out on me. Damn, this situation is so hard. When I open my eyes, I look at Hinata's face and I can tell that she is worried. "Karin told her about my past." I can see her eyes widen and she sits forward so that she can take my hands in hers.

"I am so sorry, Sasuke" she says while she squeezes my hands. She is one of the few women that I can trust and tell everything to and no matter which mistakes I make in my life, she will always be there for me and I am grateful that I have her in my life. Dobe, you really are lucky to have such a lovely woman as your wife.

"Sasuke you can't give up on her!" he yells at me while he stands up and puts both of his hands on my upper arms and pulls me so that I am standing.

"Too bad Naruto!" I hiss at him "I am not the one who is calling the shots."

"Do you love her, Sasuke?" Hinata asks me. Do I love her? That is a question I haven't thought about, since I don't know what love is anymore. Once I loved a woman very hard, but she decided to break my heart and move forward with another guy.

"No" I answer "I don't love her. You both know how I feel about love."

"Don't let that bad ending influence your thoughts about love, teme!"

"Dobe, are you deaf?!" I retort at him "That bad ending is still influencing my life."

"Because you let her!" he yells at me, gripping my shirt with his two hands so that our faces are a few inches apart. "I thought that Uchiha's never give up or that they will always be the winners!"

"Don't talk about the Uchiha's!" I hiss at him. "Why should I fight for someone I already lost? That is pathetic."

"So you are just accepting the mess Karin started? How stupid are you?!"

"Sasuke, I think Naruto is right."

"Of course I am babe."

I snort "That doesn't happen a lot."

"Hey Te—"

"QUIET YOU BOTH!" Hinata yells which makes our head turn in her direction. Hinata is usually a very silent woman, but when she yells… Oh boy, then you better pay attention to her.

"This isn't a fight between the two of you, this is about Sakura, a woman who loves you Sasuke."

"How do you kn—"

"Because I saw it in her eyes." She interrupts me. "She looks kindly and lovingly at you, Sasuke. And maybe you don't love her back, but I am 100% sure that you like her, because otherwise you won't be here. So don't even try to deny it!"

"Teme" Naruto whispers in my ear, so that Hinata won't hear it "if there is one thing I learnt since our marriage, is that you always have to agree with women so that hell won't open." I chuckle at Naruto's statement. Hell? Hinata? That doesn't look like a good combination.

"I know I like her… a lot actually, but what can I do right now? She is too sweet, too inexperienced to understand the things that happened in my past."

"Your past, huh?" Naruto asks and I nod. "So you never hurt her?"

"No, never!" I respond immediately.

"Then she can't blame you, Teme. Hell, even she may have a past like –"

My phone interrupts Naruto and it's Asuma's name on the screen. I hope you have good news for me, mate.

"Asuma, did you find her address? You did! Well done, you deserve some salary raise. Uhu, so there is where she lives. Can you do one more thing for me? Great, can you send me the itinerary from the hotel to that address? Thanks, mate. I owe you, bye!"

"Teme I will come with you."

"No, Dobe. You stay here. I need to do this on my own."

"Okay, but promise me that you won't do anything stupid because of that chick!" Naruto shows his pinky, hoping that I promise that by intertwining our pinkies. We don't promise by words, we promise by our pinkies.

After the promise, I run towards the garage where one of my cars should be. I sit in my car and I wait for Asuma's message. PING PING, there it is. Okay so it's a half an hour ride, so I better get going.

After half an hour, I arrive at the house she lives in right now. Seeing it, my anger starts boiling and I can feel the adrenaline through my whole body. Keep calm Sasuke! You definitely don't want to go to prison for a bitch like her! I ring the doorbell and wait for her response. When the door goes open, she is surprised to see me.

"Hello, Karin. We need to talk."

"Sas—" and she tries to close the door, but too bad I am way too strong to let someone close the door right before my nose. So I push the door back and enter her house.

"Wrong move, Karin." I hiss at her.

"How did you find me?" She yells at me.

"That is none of your business, honey."

"What do you wa—"

"I want to know what you said to Sakura!" I yell at her "and don't act stupid. I know you are the one who told her about our past!"

"Oh yes?! Do you have any evidence?!"

I move forward and grab her hair, making her look straight at my face and in my eyes.

"Au!" She yells. "Sasuke, let go of me!"

"I am going to ask this one time. WHAT DID YOU TELL SAKURA?!"

"I DIDN'T TELL HER!" she hisses and I pull her hair even closer, hurting her even more.

"I showed her a video tape of us." She whispers.

"You what?!"

"I SHOWED HER A VIDEO TAPE OF US. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" She fucking showed her a tape! God dammit, this is even worse than words. I let go of her hair and she falls on the floor with a loud thud. This is unbelievable! How did sh—

"I thought my men had burned all the tapes."

"Obviously not, darling." She stands up with a victory smile on her face. I lost her for good. She will never forgive me after seeing that tape. Oh my god, imagine how she felt while seeing that… Sakura doesn't deserve this pain and hurt! Thinking about her hurting face is so painful, it feels like my lungs are punctured.

I am more than furious at Karin, there doesn't exist a word that can describe what I feel right now towards her!

"Why? Why are you interfering with my life while you chose to disappear out of it?" I roar at her.

She blinks up at me saying "I made a mistake, leaving you for Suigetsu. The sex, our role plays… I don't know, but something had changed. And the sex with Suigetsu was rou—"

"Oh please, I don't want to hear about your sex life with him."

"I'm sorry for breaking our engagement and breaking you. But Sasuke everyone makes mistakes. Even you make a mistake, thinking that Sakura is going to satisfy your needs."

"Don't you dare to talk about Sakura or my needs!" I shout at her. "You know nothing about me."

"Yes, I do Sasuke." She retorts. "We experienced that lifestyle together for years, we were even engaged. So don't think that I don't know you! She bewitched you, Sasuke! Can't you see it? You even don't know who you really are!" she yells at me, while she walks towards me until she stands right before me.

"My life with Sakura is none of your fucking business. So stay out of it!" I pause and look straight into her eyes. "You really think that after what you did to me that I would accept you back into my life? Hell no! Even if I want to lead my previous lifestyle, I will never take you back. No, no, little missy. I will find another submission!" I roar at her, making her angry. But she doesn't have any right to be angry at me. She threw everything away: our life, our lifestyle, our love, everything.

"Karma is a bitch" I hiss at her and walk towards the door. I have heard enough and I really need to leave before I do something stupid. God dammit, that bitch is unbelievable. She really thinks that she is the only good thing that happened into my life. The bitch better wakes up from her dream and I better go to the only woman who occupies my head. I will fight for my princess and I won't let my ex interfere with our relationship any more.

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Until next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello dear readers! This chapter is about Sakura and her feelings, so there won't be a lot of action in it. Despite of that, I think this chapter is important for the story and the upcoming chapters. I want to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter and I want to confirm that indeed Sasuke loved Karin when they were together. What can I say? People make mistakes. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

When I arrive at my apartment, Ino and Sai are watching Titanic on our new HD television. They are too caught up in the movie and in their cuddling to notice my presence. Suddenly, I see an image of Sasuke and me cuddling on the couch. I wonder if we would…

**No! Don't go there Sakura! Don't do this to yourself.**

That is easy to say when the only person I think about and see everywhere I go is Sasuke. Sasuke in the elevator of the hotel, Sasuke in the taxi, Sasuke on the couch… He is everywhere when I want him to be nowhere in my life. A sob escapes my throat, making Ino and Sai aware of my presence.

"Sakura? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the hotel until tomorrow." Ino says while I let my luggage drop at the ground and look at her.

"Sweetie, what happened?" I can see a worried expression on her face while she walks towards me. I burst into tears, not able to tell her what happened today at the hotel.

"Darling would you make us some hot chocolate?" From above her shoulder, I see Sai nodding at his girlfriend. God, their relationship is so perfect. They have been together since college and I have seen some of their big fights, but I know that after each fight or argue they would apologize to each other and love each other even more. I had a big fight with Sasuke today, but he didn't apologize nor did he do anything to ease my discomfort. He just stood there and said nothing.

"Come on sweetie, let's sit down for a while" Ino says while she ushers me to the couch and sits down beside me.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I shake my head and she pulls me between her arms so that my head lies on her shoulder.

"When you are ready to talk about it, I will be there" she says and gives me a kiss on my head. This is all I need at the moment: a good friend, a hug and hot chocolate.

After a while I decide to go to my bedroom because I am tired. My eyes sting and feel heavy and my head hurts like hell. Maybe a good nap will do me some good. At least that is what I hope… But every time I close my eyes, I see the video tape playing over and over again and I open my eyes immediately. That scene is stored in my head unwillingly and I try to remove it but I don't know how. This is going to hunt me for months! While I try not to think about that video tape and try to ignore it before my eyes, I hear the voice of the one person I do not want to see at this moment.

"Ino I need to talk to her, so please let me pass through."

"Listen Sasuke I don't know what happened. But I have never seen her so upset."

"That's why I need to talk to her right now! It's urgent!"

"Is she important to you?"

"Of course she is! Otherwise I won't be here."

"Then you have to wait until she is ready to talk to you."

"Wait?! I don't have time to wait! Didn't I just tell you it's urgent?!"

"Yes, you do! I know her and if you go in her room right now than that will be the end of your relationship! She needs time, Sasuke, to recover and think about what happened."

"So what are you saying is that if I give her time, you think that our relationship still has a chance?"

"I don't know for sure, but I DO know that it will be better than if you go in now and upset her even more. This is about her Sasuke and you need to respect her."

"Okay." And that is the last word I hear from Sasuke before he leaves my apartment. Thank you Ino, you really are a good friend.

* * *

The next days pass by in a blur. I went shopping with Ino on Friday because she didn't want me to stay in bed all day long and she was convinced that buying new clothes enlighten my mood. I didn't feel a change at the end of the day, but I am thankful for my new clothes and the time we spent together outside our apartment.

On Saturday we went to the movies to see a romantic and dramatic movie. You know a movie with a lot of romance but with even more obstacles so that you definitely need some tissues while watching it. I must admit that seeing someone else's relationship problems eases the pain a little, even though it is fiction. There must be other brokenhearted people in this world like me.

On Sunday we stayed at our apartment and baked some chocolate cakes. I mean, come on, I am a girl that is addicted to everything that contains chocolate so seeing these cakes made me smile a little bit.

Despite of the fun I had during the weekend, I can't sleep at night. My mind just won't remove what I saw and I can't think of Sasuke without seeing him with Karin. I know it takes a while before the pain goes away, but all I wish right now was a good night of sleep. Tomorrow starts a new working week and I definitely need some sleep to pass through it successfully.

On Monday, I wake up after a night of 2 hours of sleep. I know that that's not enough, but I will try to do my best at work and finish the articles I wrote last week during Fashion Week. I won't let Sasuke or Karin ruin the things I have worked so hard on last week!

After I finish my articles, I hand them over to my boss who sends me home because I can't concentrate on other articles. Pff, I totally didn't expect this from him. What must he think of me? That I am weak and can't separate my personal life and my work?! Did Sasuke tell him about what happened? Maybe he will fire me because he is friends with the man I left behind at the hotel?! Oh Jesus, are there other things that will happen during this week? Because if so, I would like to know right now and deal with them at once!

"You are home early" Sai says when I walk through the door of the living room.

"Yeah… I couldn't concentrate on my work."

"That's understandable" he says while he stirs through some casseroles.

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti with tomato sauce. Do you want some too?" I nod. He takes two plates from the kitchen cabinet and put some spaghetti and sauce on them. I sit down at our table while he places a plate in front of me.

"It smells delicious" I exclaim.

"It tastes delicious too" he says.

We eat a few minutes in silence, enjoying the food until Sai decides to start a conversation.

"You know you can talk to me too. I mean, women think that men never want to listen to their problems but that isn't always true, you know?"

I put my hand on his lower-arm and say "I know Sai. It just feels weird, I think, to talk about it with a man."

"I don't think it's weird, Sakura" he says and puts his other hand on my hand at his lower-arm. "You can really tell me about him and maybe I can give you some advice." I nod and squeeze his arm. "I just don't know where to start…"

"Did he hurt you?"

I shake my head while I say "No… not me…"

"What do you mean 'not me'?"

"He… well…" I sigh loudly and decide to tell Sai what I saw. "His ex-fiancé showed me a tape of them having sex."

"OUCH! That is something you definitely don't want to see from your boyfriend."

I shake my head. "That's not all. She…" I try to hold back my tears, but they roll down my cheeks when I try to think about the way I should tell this. "She had some marks on her bottom from a whip."

"Oh no! Say no more. I know what you are implying" he says and squeezes my hand to comfort me.

"But you said he didn't hurt you."

"He didn't."

"Then why are you mad at him? I don't want to let you down and I understand your reaction after seeing such a tape, but… I don't know how to say this exactly, but since he never harmed you, I don't think that you have a reason to hurt him or hurt yourself!"

"So I should just ignore what I saw?!"

"Yes, because that belongs to his past!"

"He harmed his own fiancé" I retort.

"Yes, but you are not her! People change, Sakura. Maybe he doesn't want to do such things any more. I don't know him, so I can't tell."

"Sai, please spit out what you are trying to say to me."

"Okay, but don't be mad at me." I shake my head and I am confused about what he is trying to prove to me.

"I think you should go to him and talk about what you saw. That way you know if he is still up to that lifestyle. I mean look at you, you had a friend with benefits for years and do you feel about him as a friend with benefits?"

"No, but that is not the same. You can't compare those situations!"

"No, that is true but what you can compare is the present. Your present and his present."

I sigh and process everything Sai has said. I know that he has a point… a good point, but I don't know if I am able to see let alone talk to him after everything he has done and I have done.

"I feel embarrassed to se—"

"No, don't feel embarrassed Sakura" Sai says while he takes my head in his hands. "I have only seen him once, so I don't know him well but I could tell that he cares about you. So I think, no I believe, that he won't be mad at you after all."

"You think so?"

"Yes, he will understand your reaction. So what are you waiting for? Get your ass over at his apartment!"

"But it's the middle of the day, what if he is not at his apartment?"

"Then you will wait or go to his office, I don't know but do something Sakura. Do something to ease his pain but also your pain!"

"You are right" I whisper at him and stand up to leave the apartment as soon as possible, now that I have the courage to meet him. I open my car door, start the engine and I feel ready to leave. The ride to his apartment takes 15 minutes, so I have time to think of a strategy to bring up the topic. What am I supposed to say when I see him? _Hi, I am sorry_ or just, _Hi_? What if he doesn't want to see me? Oh god, no! Even though I deserve that for what happened at my apartment Thursday. The more I think about the possibilities, the more I believe this is a mistake. I push at my brakes and intend to turn and head back home. I will send him a message.

**No you won't, Sakura! That is weak! **

But what if—

**No more what if's, please. Those words have been your slogan the past few days! Sakura, you have nothing to lose so turn around again!**

My inner is right, I have nothing to lose if I just go to his apartment. I turn around again, but now I am definitely going to him. I just hope he is at his apartment, because I don't want to talk about it at his office.

I pull into the parking lot and head towards the elevator while my fingers are crossed. "Please be home Sasuke" I whisper in the elevator.

PING PING

**There you go, Sakura. This is the moment!**

I step out the elevator and walk towards the living room, my head high even though I am nervous. I see around the room, looking if he is home and I notice his presence at the window. He is looking at the city beneath him with his back towards me.

"Sasuke" I whisper. He has heard my whispering voice and turns around.

"Sakura."

* * *

**So what do you think of this chapter? Will they stay together or will they break up? Until next chapter! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 18 of _Fifty shades of Onyx_. I am sorry that I ended the last chapter with a cliffhanger, but I think that it makes the story more interesting. I would like to thank the guest reviewers, yurizinha5, mizzanimequeen and crazymel2008 for your reviews, thoughts and kind words. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We stare at each other for minutes that feels like weeks or even months. During the ride, I was worried about my appearance. My hair is neatly brushed, but the bags under my eyes reveal the lack of sleep even though I have used a lot of concealer. There are just some things you can't cover up with make-up. But when I look at him right now, I notice that even he doesn't look that good. I mean, don't get me wrong, that man is such a beautiful being that if he wouldn't sleep for weeks, he would still look hot as hell. But he is still a person, a human being therefore his body will also show when his human necessities like sleeping or eating aren't fulfilled. While the bags under my eyes make me look sick, his bags make him look a bit older but very sexy, especially with his tousled hair. If I just could put my fingers in that gorgeous hair of him…

**Sakura, girl, stop lusting after over him and talk to him! That was the purpose to go over here!**

Right, what was I doing or thinking… I came here to talk to him about what happened Thursday so I cannot, or may not, be distracted by that gorgeous looking man. When I open my mouth aiming to start a conversation, I hear the clicking of heels on the floor and a woman's voice fills the silence.

"Sasuke, sweetheart, I will take your laundry with me and –"

"Oh my, I didn't know you have company" she says when she sees me standing in the living room. I turn around to look at the woman and she just takes my breath away. "Oh my god, she is beautiful" I think to myself, gaping at the woman and absorbing her appearance. Her onyx hair is long and slightly curled at the ends, her eyes have the same color as her hair but they look so bright in the light, her lashes look long and voluminous, her lips are full and her eyebrows on fleek and not a single wrinkle to see on her face while she looks to be in her fifties. Oh God is she beautiful! Where is the paper to sign that I would like to look that good at that age?

But who is this woman? Is she related to Sasuke, because they sure share some common externalities? Because of all this thinking I didn't notice the woman walk towards me until I see her standing right before me, extending her right hand to greet me.

"Hello. I am Uchiha Mikoto, the mother of Sasuke." The mother?! Oh yes that explains their resemblances.

"Hi, euh I am Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you" I say while I shake her hand lightly.

"Oh no the pleasure is mine." She looks at me, smiling like she had discovered a little secret. Then she turns towards Sasuke and asks him: "Is she—"

"Mom" he interrupts her immediately. What was she talking about? Am I what? Did he tell her about our relationship? Our relationship huh… Do we even have that now…? Well, that is why I am here. I need to know more about him.

"I am sorry, sweetheart. Well I shall be going so that you two can have some time alone" she says while she smiles at me, making me blush with her utterance.

"Yes, I will walk you out."

"Sakura, I hope we see each other another time."

I nod at her, while she walks towards the elevator with Sasuke. Wow, this was huge. I just met Sasuke's mom. Holy shit.

When Sasuke walks back into the living room he says: "Have a seat, Sakura. Do you want something to drink?"

I walk towards the couch and sit down while I say that I want a glass of water. A minute later, Sasuke walks out of the kitchen with two glasses of water and sits down on the couch facing me. I feel nervous because I don't know how to act around him after everything I have put him through, so I decide to start the conversation talking about his mother.

"Your mother is really kind and beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. But honestly Sakura my mom is not the reason why you came here, right?"

I shake my head and try to think of the best way to start talking about his past without attacking him verbally.

"I didn't let you talk to me Thursday, because I didn't know if there was a valuable explanation for the situation, but I want to know more about it now and hear your part of that story."

He nods and says: "Before I explain, let me apologize to you. I am very sorry for the way you found out about it. I can't believe Karin did that to hurt you" he pauses "but I want you to know Sakura that I wanted to tell you about it after the fashion week."

"So that really is your lifestyle? What we had didn't satisfy you or-"

"Stop!" he yells at me. "I don't want you to think that what we had wasn't enough."

"So can you look straight in my eyes and tell me that you don't need it anymore?" I retort at him. I look at him, but his eyes aren't meeting mine; no they are looking at the floor and that action answers my question.

"I thought so" I whisper while I stand up, with the intention to leave. Before I could walk around the couch, his hand was at my wrist stopping me to walk away.

"Please, hear me out" he whispers while he turns me around. Now his eyes are boring into mine.

"What is there to expl—"

"Please" he interrupts me and pulls me back towards the couch. I sit down again, while he takes his seat at the other couch so that there is enough space between us.

"I have lived that lifestyle for about 4 years. I can't explain really well what it contains, but I want you to know that the woman you saw on the tape gave me permission to do such things. In fact, she is the one who introduced me to it."

"She gave you permission to hurt her? To mark her ass? How insane is that!"

"That is exactly what people outside of that world think about it! We just love to hurt the other, we don't care about each other, we are sick in our head, BLA BLA BLA. Well, let me tell you Sakura, that none of that is true. Yes, we do spanking and whipping but not to hurt the other person, but to give her or him pleasure."

"Pleasure, huh?" I ask him sarcastic. How can spanking someone cause pleasure…?

"Look it's impossible for you to understand and yes the marks on the outside look painful, but when you spank a woman, a few nerves beneath her belly button are activated and give a good feeling. In other words, it makes her wet."

"Okay, if you say so. But I want to go back to my question you didn't answer. Do you need it? Do you want to spank me and hurt me?"

"Sakura, please trust me on this, I will never want to hurt you" he says while he looks me in the eyes. "I like what we have, I am happy with the vanilla sex. But I must admit that I fantasize about doing such things to you." And then his eyes are on the floor again, like he is ashamed of what he has said. Do I have to be afraid of him now? Because he just admitted that he thinks about it. Am I in danger right now? It's strange to think about it, because I totally am not afraid of him. He is completely honest with me and I am grateful for that. Besides, he never ever hurt me once. It's like I feel save with him, even though he shares his darkest fantasies with me. But I can't let my guard down, since I don't know him that well.

"Thank you for your honesty, Sasuke. But what do we do now? I mean I realized that I don't know you at all and I don't think that I can have a relationship with someone I can't trust completely."

He nods. "I understand, but the most important question is whether you still want me?" Do I still want him? Hell yes, but I don't know if we could have a relationship. What if he gets bored and wants that lifestyle back? What if he leaves me heartbroken because I don't want to live like that? What if I can't trust him anymore?

**Stop these thoughts right now Sakura! He is completely sincere with you and he deserves a second chance, even though he didn't screw up the first chance. His past did, but who doesn't have a past?**

And again, my inner is right...

"I like you, Sasuke. But I need to learn to trust you again."

He nods and stands up to sit down beside me on the couch, taking my hands in his.

"I like you too, princess. And I will do anything I can to gain your trust. We will start all over again but this time, we shall go slowly and get to know each other better. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea." He squeezes my hands and kisses them both gently.

"I think it's time for me to go home. I mean, you have a lot of work to do as CEO." He nods and helps me to stand up.

"Do you have plans this Friday evening?" he asks me while we walk towards the elevator.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner with me? Just dinner with the two of us."

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Good. I will pick you up at 7 PM."

"Okay." I say while I walk in the elevator.

"Until Friday, princess."

"Until then, Sasuke."

* * *

**So what do you think of their conversation? Please review! Until next chapter!**


	19. A new beginning

**Hello dear readers! Chapter 19 is finally finished and the story can continue after a break of more than a month. I would like to thank you for your patience, your reactions and your support. In my last update, I asked you if you prefer long or short chapters. Deduced from these reactions, I will try to write chapters which will contain 3000 words and upload two times a month. **

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

Friday finally has arrived. After writing six articles, interviewing three celebrities and listening to these interviews multiple times, my work is done… at least for this week. If someone would ever ask me which day of the week is my favorite, it would definitely be Friday. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but going home after a long working week, knowing that I do not have to do anything during the weekend just feels amazing.

And of course having dinner with Sasuke makes this Friday even more special. Oh Sasuke… It has been a week since I have kissed him, touched him and slept with him. We decided on Monday to start all over again, but this time very slowly. I know that since I have met him, everything went fast, but it just felt so good at that time. Can you blame me? If you do, let's try this then: imagine this very hot guy that you meet on an ordinary day and asks you to have dinner with him the day after and with whom you feel such a strong attraction while you are surprised that someone like him likes you and would like to spend more time with you. Are you really going to let him go when you have the chance to spend your nights with him? No! So who can blame me now?

Anyway, now we are moving very slowly. I haven't seen him since Monday, but we have been texting each other a few times this week, talking about our work and other normal stuff. Normal as in BDSM is not a normal topic. But is it that abnormal? Sasuke told me that BDSM is not always about pain, but pleasure. And yes I know I snorted at that explanation, but that thought kept me awake almost the entire night so I decided to do some research. And let me tell you, the results will make you speechless. There are hundreds of books to introduce you to BDSM: _BDSM for dummies_, _To tie to whip and to spank_, _How to pleasure your submissive_, _Discover BDSM_, _50 tips to be a successful dominant_, … Such titles do not put me at ease, at all, but apparently people read these books since most of them were sold out. However there was one book that intrigued me and that I bought: _The psychology of a submissive and dominant. How to understand their relationship._ The author of this book explains her thoughts about BDSM and how she felt about it when her husband suggested to follow some lessons and spicy up their life. I'm almost done reading it and I must admit that I somehow feel connected with the woman. Not that I am interested in BDSM! No, no, no, no, no.

**Absolutely not, Sakura. Why would you buy such a book and read it if you're not interested in BDSM?**

I am just curious and I want to understand more about Sasuke's former lifestyle.

**Yeah sure. Go tell it to the marines!**

Oh inner, sometimes I wonder what I am going to do with you.

**Yes, but you know you love me, don't deny it. **

Pff, I do not have time for this, I still have to d—

KNOCK KNOCK

"Sakura, sweetie, do you need some help with your outfit and make-up" Ino says while she walks in my bedroom. Ino and I have been friends since high school and although I thought that we already were best friends, I feel like we have become closer the last week. She and Sai have been there for me when I needed them the most and I shall never forget that.

Before I can nod, Ino is already walking through my closet in the search of an outfit.

"What do you think of this" she asks while she holds a dark red knee length strapless dress.

I shake my head at her.

"Why not? It's sexy but still elegant and very chic."

"I want something more comfortable. I don't want to wear a strapless bra or hold my boobs up the whole night."

"You could always ask Sasuke to do that."

"Ino, please…"

"It's not like he hasn't seen or felt anything yet."

"Really, Ino? That's not the point."

"It isn't?"

"No! Wait, are you implying that you would let Sai hold your boobs for you in a restaurant with most probably other people in the same room?"

"Duh, then every girl would know that he is mine and they would back off." I laugh at her ideas. She always has an answer for everything. Poor Sai, he has his hands full of her.

She walks back in my closet and shows me another dress.

"What about this taupe one? It's not strapless, but the little cleavage at the front and the knee-length make it sexy instead."

"I like that one" I answer.

"Good! Now you go take a shower or have a nice bath and I shall put all my make up on your table."

* * *

After a nice bath and a make-up session with Ino, I look at my reflection in my bedroom mirror. I am sexy but still Sakura. I do not need to overdress or have a lot of make up on with Sasuke, since he already knows me. Ino has respected my choice and has put some natural eye shadows on my eyelids, a little bit of blush on my cheeks and a brown/pink lipstick on my lips.

"Sweetie, he is here."

Already? I glance at my clock at the bedside table and notice that it is already 7:05 PM. Oh shit, I am late for our first date. Breathe Sakura breathe. It's okay, don't worry.

"He is waiting in the living room."

"Okay, I will be there in a minute."

After Ino leaves my room, I take a final look at myself in the mirror. I am nervous because of the little discomfort between us at Monday, but I am excited as well to see him again and to get to know him better. I haven't prepared any questions, since I do that all the time at work and I definitely do not want to give him the impression of an interview, even though that's where it all started. I just hope that the night will end well and that our conversations will go smoothly. With my fingers crossed, I walk out of my bedroom to join the man who makes my heartbeat faster in the living room.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

When she walks in the living room, everything in my vision field becomes dark except for her. She is the only light in the darkness, a beautiful goddess and nothing or nobody else matters.

"Hi" I say "are you ready to go?" She nods and hugs her friend before she walks towards me. In silence, we walk to my car. I am glad that I am driving tonight so that I have to concentrate on the road instead of on these awkward and silent moments.

"Is this a new car?" she asks me while I open the door for her.

"No, it's just one of my cars."

"Oh" she says and she steps in. I close her door and walk towards the driver's side, hoping in the meantime that after tonight, I can make her feel more at ease in my presence.

"Where are we going?"

"Chez Michi."

"Chez Michi? Isn't that a three stars restaurant?" she asks and I can see that she is panicking inside. I nod and her eyes become bigger.

"I need to go back inside to pick out another dress" she says rapidly and she almost opens the door when I put my hand on her knee. I can hear her sharp intake of breath and the little tremblings under my hand. So I still have some effect on her? I smirk at that realization, since I thought that I had lost her completely.

"You look beautiful, princess." She turns around and looks me in the eyes. I can see a little bit of blush appearing on her cheeks and I smile at her at which she turns her head immediately to stare out of the window. Oh isn't my princess cute when she is shy?

* * *

We don't talk further during the ride, or when we entered the restaurant and walked to our table. Chez Michi was full booked, which is expected on a Friday night, but walls, flowers and other decorations give us enough privacy to talk without people eavesdropping on us. I'm still Sasuke Uchiha and I know that the paparazzi isn't far away, but tonight I want to have a quiet dinner with my girl and I definitely won't let them come near her or bother her.

"I don't know what to order" she says. "And that language… Grilled chicken on top of floating noodles in a soup of vegetables and sprinkled with soja sauce. Really? Can't they just put Noodles with chicken?"

I laugh at her reaction. She sure made a point. Why waist ink and paper when you can rephrase the food way easier. I see the corners of her mouth go up and that is the first time in a week that I see her genuine and beautiful smile. Seeing it again makes me realize how much I missed it and how it pained me to see her tears instead of her smile.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her suddenly, making her smile fade away and her eyes stare onto something behind me. It's as if I asked her a super important question at which she doesn't know the answer and god I want her to trust me so badly, but I need to gain it and that will take time... A lot of time after what Karin and I have put her through. Patience, Sasuke, is a very good virtue.

After a few minutes of silence she finally whispers that she trusts me. I wave my hand at one of the waitresses and order us an appetizer, main course and dessert. During our dinner, we talk about our working week and the dreams and goals we each try to achieve. I don't mind talking about such topics, I mean if we want to get to know each other and work things out between us, we definitely need to know the plans of the other concerning the future. But I feel that she is holding something back… Sometimes I see her lips moving as if she wants to say something but then I notice the uncertainty in her eyes and she closes her lips again. It bothers me during the dinner, wondering what she wants to say but can't because of certain reasons. Maybe it's because of the other people in the restaurant, even though our table is closed off the rest of the restaurant. Whatever it is, I will try to make her talk in the car, where she can be sure that nobody will interrupt or hear us.

* * *

When we both close the doors of the car, I turn to her and she looks up right into my eyes.

"I know you want to talk about something." She breaks the eye contact and choses to look at the floor. "I saw your lips moving a few times but no sound come out of them." I hear her sigh and that's when I know for sure that the topic is difficult for her to bring it up. I put my right hand on her left knee, gently stroking her. "You can talk to me about anything, princess, so please don't hold back and talk to me" I say while I squeeze her knee gently.

"I.. I just want to…" and then she stops.

"What do you want, babe?"

She finally turns back to me and looks in my eyes. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Sure."

"About your past too?" she asks silently, making it hard for me to hear it but my ears aren't bad so I heard every word of it. I nod, because I understand that she wants to know more about it. She licks her lips, making my cock to spring alive, but I know that this isn't the time to be that intimate with her. This will be a serious situation, so please go back down my friend.

"You said your ex-fiancée introduced you to BDSM. How?"

"Well" I start to tell her the story that had changed and influenced a few years of my life. "One of her friends was getting married and on the bachelor party they decided to go to a BDSM meeting."

"There are meetings about BDSM?"

"Yeah, once a month."

"What happens there?"

"Well, submissives can talk to each other and a few masters demonstrate how to use some new toys on their submissives. Such meetings are a sort of introduction to the lifestyle and the toys that come with it."

"So they demonstrate some toys to make sure that you use it right and you won't hurt the other person?"

"Exactly."

"And Karin was inspired by it?"

"She was more than inspired." I sigh when I remember the fights we had about it. "She craved for it and at first I wasn't thrilled to explore it with her, but she kept talking about it on and on and I agreed to go with her to the next meeting, hoping that she would stop nagging about it. But when I got there, something changed in my head. Everyone looked normal… You know you would assume that only weird and marginal people would do such things, but that is definitely not true. There were poor people, rich people, even a few CEO's of big companies and I realized then that everyone there is human too and that humans have needs that they want to satisfy with or without using some toys." She nods and I hope that she doesn't nod because I told her the story, but because she understands the meaning of it.

"I know that they are normal people like me" she whispers and looks out the window again. She takes a deep breath in before she talks again. "I bought a book this week:_ The psychology of a submissive and dominant. How to understand their relationship._"

I am stunned at what she says. She just bought a book about BDSM. I don't know that book but furthermore I absolutely don't know what this means… Is she curious about my past or does she wants to experience it herself? My cock springs alive again when I think about BDSM with Sakura, but I want to erase that image immediately. Even if Sakura isn't open to try it, I will stay with her and accept her choice because that woman brings so much happiness in my life that I do not want to lose her at all. I clear my throat, trying to speak without sounding husky.

"Have you read it already?"

"Yeah, I'm almost finished."

"And?"

"I can't understand the mind of the dominant and the submissive completely, but…"

"But?" I urge her to go on, because whatever she says next sounds like it will be important.

"But I understand it more" she says while she looks me in the eyes. "I don't think I'm up to it, but I can't blame you for your past or glare at you because of your actions."

I sigh loudly and it feels as if a lot of weights have left my shoulders because this declaration means the world to me.

I place my hand on her hand and we intertwine our fingers. "I won't push you, Sakura. I just want to be with you again and have what we had before Karin ruined it because I loved what we had."

"Me too, Sasuke, me too." I release her hand and put both of my hands on her cheeks, holding her face in them.

"I like you, princess… a lot." I say when I look in her eyes, while asking her permission with my eyes to kiss her. She nods slightly and that is the sign to put my lips on her, finally. I kiss her slowly, trying not to move on to quickly but that becomes very difficult when she licks and bites my lip, making me gasp. That was the sign for her tongue to enter my mouth and reunite with my tongue after a very long time. Okay no, only a week, but still that is a very long time when you miss the other person. What started as little innocent kisses has turned into passionate, mind blowing kisses. Holy shit! Did I miss this woman, or what? I can feel my cock swelling against the zipper of my pants, which takes me back to reality. I pull away from her, because I can't make love to her yet. We decided to move on slowly, so that is what we are going to do, even though I would need three cold showers each day.

* * *

**Please review. Until next chapter!**


	20. Are you sure?

Three weeks later

SASUKE'S POV

"So Sakura isn't mad at you anymore?" Naruto asks when he enters my office unannounced. I always wonder when he is going to learn to announce his visits. He may be my best friend, but this is still my office.

"Hn" I answer him shortly because I don't have time for his inquisition since I have to solve the problems in one of the companies.

"You guys are still going out?"

"Hn."

"She finds you attractive enough to date?"

"Hn."

"Well it's good to have a friend who is interested in your life and asks sometimes how it goes with them…"

"Hn."

"Yeah… For example: "Hey Naruto how are you and Hinata doing?""

"Hn."

"Well good. Thanks for asking, Sasuke, my dear, dear, oh so dear FRIEND."

"Hn."

"Okay enough, I'm on a ramen diet."

"H-… You are what, dobe? You can't even live without ramen for more than 3 days."

"No true but I finally have your attention!" he yells at me as he sits down.

"You always had my attention, you idiot."

"Oh really? That 'hn.' of yours doesn't really answer my questions!"

"Okay" I sigh and put the document I was reading down on my desk. "What do you want to hear?"

"I just want to hear how you are doing. The last time I saw you, you were freaking out in my hotel room, so I am sorry- no scratch that, I am not sorry for asking some answers from you, especially since I didn't hear a lot from you the past month, you teme!"

I sigh and decide to answer him properly since he won't leave me alone until he knows. "Yes, dobe, yes we are seeing each other, but we are taking it slowly. And by the way, she never really was mad at me. She was confused and upset, but not mad."

"Good. Good. I like her and I see that she makes you happy."

"Hn. I came to realize that too during our time apart."

"And what happened with Karin?"

"I went by her house, told her to stay away from Sakura and to stop dreaming about ever having a relationship with me."

"What a woman… You would be dumb if you ever intent to let her in again after everything she did."

"Trust me, I won't fall for her ever again."

"No you won't fall for HER, but maybe for someone else" he says while winking at me.

I sigh and say "About that, Naruto, -"before someone interrupts me by knocking on my door and opening it.

"Sasuke, honey, do you have time to – Oh hey Naruto" my mother says as she enters the room. Naruto stands up when he sees my mother coming towards him.

"Mrs. Uchiha, how are you doing?"

"Stop saying Mrs. Uchiha, Naruto. We know each other since the day you were born." Naruto smiles at her and I just sit back and watch them communicate, not wanting to interfere their lovely chat.

"So how are you and Hinata? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we are good" he says that louder than usual so that he can emphasize on the fact that I, as his best friend, didn't ask him that question.

"Ah that is good to hear. How are your parents?"

"They're good as well, but my mom starts to nag every time we visit them. She always tells us that she wants to be a grandmother soon and that Hinata and I should work on it and BLA BLA. You know the normal stuff mothers nag about, I guess."

"Poor boy, but I understand your mom. When your kids leave the house and are married, you want to have some cute, little babies to look after and take care of. At least your mom can be happy that you are already married." She looks at me while saying that last part of her sentence. "I could die before I see the face of my grandchildren, right Sasuke?"

"Mom please." I sigh loudly and put my hands around my head. I so can predict where this is going…

"I am actually glad your father forced you in some way to find a woman. Otherwise you wouldn't have Sakura or have a family of your own ever."

Argh like I thought, there we go again. We have had this conversation way too much. It began with "Sasuke when are you going to settle down?", then I had Karin and she just threw me another question "Sasuke when are you going to marry?" Thank god, she didn't ask me when I would have kids with Karin, because that would have freaked me out. After my relationship with Karin, she just started nagging all over again… I love my mother, but she needs to understand that everyone needs his own time to want to develop a serious relationship. Some people marry young, others a little bit later and a few just do not want to marry at all. I always felt part of the last group, but thanks to my dad, my perspective of the future has changed completely.

"Well, euh, I should get going. I still have some work to do" Naruto says nervously. He clearly can feel the tension in the room and the way the conversation turned into something very awkward.

"It was nice seeing you, Mikoto" he says and gives my mom a little peck on her cheek.

"Bye, Naruto. Say hi to Hinata from me."

"I will" and Naruto closes the door of my office.

"Please tell me you are not mad at me, honey?" my mom says while she sits down in one of the seats at my desk.

"I'm not mad at you, mom. It's just that… We have had that conversation a lot lately."

"I know… I know…" my mom says quietly. "It's just that since your father died, I feel so lonely…"

"Mom—"

"No let me finish, Sasuke. I'm sorry for my reaction… I know it's wrong to ask for children to fill up the void, but the thought of it just makes me happy. And every time I see you with Tenji, my heart just blooms and I start to imagine seeing you play with your own kids" she says while her eyes start to water. It breaks my heart seeing my mom cry and hearing about her loneliness and her unfulfilled desires so I squeeze her hand softly and smile gently at her, letting her know that I completely understand her.

"I'm sorry for not stopping by a lot the past few weeks, but I had to go on a lot of business trips and I wanted to spend my time with—"

"Sakura" she interrupts. "I get that, honey."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, son. I understand it. Your father and were the same when we first started dating." She smiles while she says the last part, as if she sees a few memories playing right before her eyes. Maybe asking about the good memories of their past would cheer her up.

"You were, huh? Do you want to talk about how you met dad?" I normally am not interested in the way my parents were before Itachi and me, but if it makes her happy to talk about it, then I am all ears.

"Some other time" she says while she smiles dearly at me. "I see you have a lot of work to do so I will just tell you why I'm here. Your brother will visit us in two weeks, so if you would keep that weekend free, we could spend some time together."

I take out my agenda from my top drawer. "I have a meeting at Sunday, but I can replace that easily."

"Good. And you can bring Sakura with you, if you want to. I mean we could get to know each other better during the weekend." I can see the sparkles in my mother's eyes, meaning that she is looking forward to that weekend and to observe my relationship with Sakura. Oh mother, you never stop to amaze me.

"I shall ask her if she is available, mother."

"Great. Now I shall let you run this business" she says and walks towards the door. "You know Sasuke, your father would be proud at the way you are taking over his business." That sentence just made my heart stop for a moment. At night, I always look up at the sky, trying to find him between the stars and hoping that he is proud of me, that I am running this company like he wanted me to. And hearing those words from my mother… it makes me very emotional, while I am definitely not an emotional person.

IN THE EVENING

"Which movie do you want to see, princess?"

"Just pick one you want to see" Sakura answers when she leaves the kitchen, holding two cups with hot chocolate in her hands.

"Are you sure? I want to see the new vampire movie, but I don't know if you—"

"It's fine as long as I'm with you, Sasuke."

"Okay." I push on the play button and sit down next to my girl. Actually if you think of it, this could just turn out pretty fine. If she gets scared, she will definitely sit closer and closer by me. And she does. She even goes to the bathroom with me when I have to pee, because she doesn't want to sit alone in the living room, scared of the vampires. I can't stop laughing at her reactions and her way to come closer and closer, but the situation we are in at the moment isn't funny at all… When the vampire suddenly appears back on the screen, running after his female victim, catching her and biting in her neck, Sakura is terrified so bad that she jumps in my lap, her back towards the screen and her lower body pressing in my lower body…

"Damn" I whisper silently, hoping that she doesn't hear it. The moment her lower part touches me, mini Sasuke springs awake. He has been awake several times the past three weeks, but I always tried to hide my erection by putting a napkin on my lap during the several dinners or just by wearing loose pants. The only intimate thing we did was kiss and hug each other. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was fucking hard not to touch her, but the cold showers and some masturbation helped me to survive these weeks. But now, I am afraid that she will run away because she definitely can't ignore my erection poking her stomach. I do enjoy our connection, but knowing that we can't do anything, it just tortures me so I try to be hard and I push slowly at her shoulders, lifting her up from my lap.

"Sakura, princess, I don't know if I can hold back if you're straddling me like this." She sighs heavily, closes her eyes and I can feel her shifting slowly. I apologize for mini Sasuke, but it's not as if have an absolute control over it. She opens her eyes again and while I expect her to stand up and walk away, she moves her body back closer to me and gives me a hungry and passionate kiss.

"Then don't hold back" she whispers against my lips.

"Whoa, what?" I ask her as I push her slightly off me so that I can look in her eyes.

"I don't want you to hold back" she murmurs silently. I'm barely able to hear it, but the blush on her face confirms what I think I heard her say.

I cup her cheeks with my hands, turning her eyes towards mine. "Are you sure?" I ask nervously. She nods and kisses the palm of my right hand. I hear her sigh heavily before she speaks again. "I know I wanted us to take things slower and we have, but I can't wait any longer and neither can you" she says while she looks at the bulge in my pants. "I loved getting to know each other the past weeks and just kissing you was enough then, but now… I don't want to torture you or myself because that won't do us any good." God, what did I do to deserve this lovely and sweet girl? I kiss her very gently while my hands roam over her body until they are very close to her breasts. I hear her sharp intake of breath as if she is excited and waiting for me to touch her girls. And who am I to resist and ignore her beautiful boobs? So I move slowly towards them, going very gently and seductively over her hard nipples with my thumbs. She shivers in my lap and moans in my mouth, giving me an opening for my tongue to enter her mouth. As soon as my tongue touches her tongue, the once gentle kiss turns into a passionate and devouring kiss. I put my hand under her butt, she wraps her arms around my shoulder and her legs clasp around my waist when I get up from the couch and carry her towards my bedroom. I drop her gently on my bed and pull her pants down with her panties. She rips her shirt over her head, opens her bra and tosses it on the floor. Damn, did I miss this beautiful sight in front of me. Before I start devouring her with my mouth and mini Sasuke, I want to be sure that she really, really wants this.

"Sakura, princess, if you want to stop, then please tell me now." I look up at her expectantly, waiting for an answer, when she presses her lower body closer to me. "Just make me feel good, Sasuke" she whispers and that is all I need to hear from her. I start kissing the insides of her thighs and near her sensitive parts, making her shudder under me. I just love how my girl responds at my little actions. I blow gently at her clitoris before my tongue starts licking her up and down. A sexy whimper escapes her lips when my tongue enters her and starts fucking her very gently in the beginning, but going wilder when she pulls at my hair, showing that she loves my mouth on her. A few more licks of my tongue and she reaches her peek and comes.

She closes her eyes as she tries to calm down and breathe normally again when I undress myself quickly and open the drawer to find a condom.

"Sakura." No answer.

"Sakura."

"Hmm" she says.

"Do you still want me to continue?"

"Oh Sasuke" she moans. "I need you inside me right now" she says when she opens her eyes and stares into mine. Damn, hearing her say this when she is still coming down from her orgasm makes my cock harder. I open the foil packaging, put the condom on my erection and place myself between her legs. She wraps her arms around me and put her legs around my waist, while she is still looking into my eyes. "I really want it, Sasuke" as my tip teases her entrance. I start kissing her when I enter her in one quick thrust, pushing into her as deep as I can.

I growl when I feel her tightness again. "You feel so good, babe." I brush my lips against hers and start moving until we find a pleasurable rhythm. After a while, she puts her hands on my ass, making my thrusts harder and deeper. I don't know if I could hold it any longer with her hands on my ass and her sweet pussy, so I put my finger on her clitoris and stroke it a few times until she falls apart under me, squeezing my erection and making me come with her. I fall down on my elbows so that I won't crush her body with mine. After catching my breath, I slip out of her, lie down on the bed and pull her on my chest.

"You okay?" I ask her when I kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, I am more than okay now" she says before she falls asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Hello readers! What did you think of this chapter? Please review.**

**I first wanted to warn you that there would be a sex scene in this chapter, but that would be such a spoiler and I think that the people who are still reading this fanfiction don't mind such scenes.**


End file.
